Un secreto oculto (SHINee)
by yukarikatami801
Summary: Han pasado ya casi 7 meses de la muerte de JongHyun y SM Entertainment ha anunciado el debut de un nuevo grupo. No obstante ni SHINee ni viejos amigos, puede saber el cómo las dos nuevas integrantes occidentales del nuevo grupo pueden guardan un secreto que puede cambiar la vida por completo de los integrantes y amigos del fallecido cantante. No quiero ofender a nadie con este fic
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

"Gran conmoción por próximas debutantes de SM Entreteiment" Esa era la portada de la gran mayoría de los periódicos y telenoticieros en Corea del sur, el motivo, finalmente se había revelado un nuevo teaser de la tan conocida compañía SM. En aquel teaser se podían ver 4 nuevos integrantes que harían su debut cercano a julio del 2018, todo podía ser normalmente visto para la realidad coreana, sin embargo había un pequeño detalle en aquel grupo que poseía de nombre "INSPIRATION" y es que dos de esos cuatro integrantes salían de todo canon de estereotipo que las compañías en su generalidad usaban, esto debido a que se trataban de occidentales, viendo por donde se viera aquellas dos integrantes eran occidentales y sus rasgos eran bastantes marcados y es que el nuevo grupo de la SM era compuesto por dos integrantes masculinos coreanos y otras dos integrantes femeninas occidentales, siento estas últimas las que llamarón la atención de todos, no obstante SM ni nadie que tuviera que ver con la compañía rendía alguna declaración sobre esto y sólo se obtenía información por los videos promocionales que se liberaban al estar cada vez más cerca de la fecha de estreno mundial del video del nuevo grupo.

– A pesar de la exhaustiva búsqueda, sólo manejamos 2 de los nombres artísticos de los nuevos integrantes del grupo "INSPIRATION", estos son Liam y Mare, sabemos que el primero es de uno de los integrantes masculinos y el segundo de una de las integrantes, esto nos hace preguntar quiénes son los poseedores de estos nombres, no podemos evitar especular, sin embargo, ante la nula información que SM nos brinda, solo nos queda esperar al 9 Julio donde finalmente serán liberados los nombres e identidades en concreto de este nuevo grupo. – Leía una voz masculina que se encontraba sentado en una sala aparentemente de ensayos por el gran espejo que se encontraba frente a este quien mantenía su teléfono móvil entre sus manos.

– ¡Hey!, Choi EunWo en vez de estar leyendo sería mejor que estuvieras bailando. – Pronunció un chico alto de 1,78, de piel clara, su cabello era de color plateado que resaltaba un flequillo inclinado hacia la derecha, dejando notoriamente enmarcado sus rasgados ojos que extrañamente poseían un doble parpado natural.

– Liam no te enojes, es que es divertido ver que es lo que la presa escribe de nosotros. – Respondió nuevamente el chico del celular poniéndose de pie, observando al contrario con sus distintivos ojos rasgados que se inclinaban hacía arriba, también era alto 1,77 para ser exactos, más su piel era algo más tostada que la del contrario con el que hablaba y el cabello de color miel. – Además, me regañas a mí, pero no regañas a Lizzy que está durmiendo en el piso. – Reprocha el asiático señalando a una chica de cabello castaño, semi-largo que se encontraba en el piso claramente dormida.

– No a ella no le digo nada, porque está descansando tu solo estas leyendo farándula, lo peor que es sobre nosotros, no tienes remedio.

– Si, pero debes de admitir que es interesante saber que hablan de nosotros, además tenemos ya un club de fans ¿Eso no te sorprende? Es como…

– ¿De qué están hablando? –Cuestiono una chica de piel clara, de cabello largo con un tono negro que contrastaba de manera perfecta con sus bellos ojos de tonalidad azul, quien venía con un hombre de unos 30 años notoriamente asiático quien observaba a los otros 3 que estaba en la sala.

– EunWo me está reprochando de por qué lo regaño a él por no hacer nada y a Lizzy no le digo nada.

– Claro, nunca le dices nada y eso que ayer salió tar… – No alcanzó a terminar de decir el chico de cabello miel, dado que una zapatilla callo contra su cabeza, desde la dirección donde se encontraba la chica dormida.

– ¿Decías algo Eun-Ssi? – Hablo la chica que hacía poco se encontraba dormida, dejando ver su rostro y el cómo su cabello caía enmarcando este, dejando destacar sus ojos de color verde mirando al recién nombrado con una sonrisa algo tensa, mientras al chico que observaba sudando frío ante la mirada de todos.

– Que ayer saliste en la tarde a trotar, dios no paras con el ejercicio, esta chica no entiende que sus huesos son grandes y no puede bajar su cadera. – Asegura el chico riendo de manera fingida mientras observaba a la chica

– Dejen de jugar, ahora debo de decirles algo sobre el debut del grupo. – Pronuncio aquel hombre que había ingresado a la sala junto a la chica pelinegra quien se había mantenido en silencio escuchando la conversación de los jóvenes.

– ¿De qué trata señor JiMin? – Cuestionaron los 4 presentes observando al hombre que aparentaba ser mayor que ellos por solo unos cuantos años que ellos.

– El video musical, será liberado el día 3 de Julio por lo que aparecerán en el M! Countdown, esto se decidió ya que pueden tener la ayuda de Key al momento de ser presentados como el nuevo grupo de nuestra compañía, así que espero que se preparen para es…

– E-espera un maldito momento, estamos a 1 de julio, ¿nos estas diciendo que en 4 malditos días vamos a debutar? – Exclamo nuevamente EunWo observando al hombre con sus ojos totalmente abiertos acercándose a este con sus manos siendo extendidas a este. – H-hyung… no crees que eso es…

– Guarda silencio EunWo, esto sólo se adelantó una semana, estamos preparado o eso es lo que debemos creer ¿No es así Mare? – Habló Liam observando a la pelinegra quien se encontraba apoyada en una pared para posteriormente solo asentir a lo que el chico le hablaba, mientras que la castaña sólo bostezaba observando a todos los presentes. – Creo que ahora lo que debemos hacer es celebrar, que nuestro debut será pronto.

– Si, podemos hacer comida grupal para celebrar ¿No lo creen? O no lo sé hay que hacer algún tipo de fiesta o.…o… – Pronunciaba Lizzy mientras que se ponía de pie para acercarse a EunWo y abrazarle por la espalda. – ¿Qué te parece esa idea? Así comerás todo lo que quieras ¿No lo crees?

– Apoyo la idea de Lizzy, comamos, comamos…

– Ustedes dos no tienen remedio siempre pasan comiendo. – Finalmente hablo la chica pelinegra acercándose a los demás con una sonrisa en sus labios uniéndose en el abrazo que compartían los dos anteriores. – Si Elizabeth cocina, me sumo a esa celebración.

– La decisión es unánime, comida hecha por Lizzy se ha dicho. – Asegura el ultimo faltante, uniéndose a aquel abrazo experimentando la alegría que los 4 estaban compartiendo en esos momentos observando a aquel hombre que les observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Aquella atmosfera de celebración se vio interrumpida por el abrir de la puerta de la sala de ensayos, dejando entrar a un joven alto que solo con su mirada se notaba una sonrisa quedándose quieto al observar aquella escena, siendo secundado por un chico de ojos de zorro y cabello rubio quien al igual que el primero sonreía viendo aquella escena del grupo de sus Hoobaes.

– Que escena tan emotiva, los chicos felices porque debutarán, pronto. – Habló el chico de ojos de zorro quien observaba a todos ya con una sonrisa bastante juguetona.

– ¿De seguro ustedes no se encontraban de la misma manera cuando debutaron? – Habló la pelinegra quien se apartó de su grupo para acercarse a los recién llegados con una sonrisa en sus labiales. –¿Qué ahora vienen a felicitarnos?

– Claro que sí, venimos a decir felicidades y a darles algunos concejos ¿De seguro están nerviosos no? – Cuestiona el rubio quien se acercó a la chica para acariciar el cabello de esta con total familiaridad.

– ¿D-de verdad? Y yo que creía que nos odiabas, digo solo hablas con Amerie o con Lizzy… – Habló algo nervioso el rubio quien se apartaba del grupo de los abrazos para acercarse al que había hablado recientemente. – Key Sunbae, de verdad eres una muy buena persona.

– Aigoo, quien esta hablado contigo EunWo. – Pronuncio la llave toda poderosa de SHINee, soltando una risa al ver al chico quien cambiaba su rostro a uno de total decepción. – Claro que hemos venido por todos ustedes.

– Si, nuestros Sunbaes, también hicieron esto y queríamos ser los primeros en desearles buena suerte y calmar sus dudas. – Habló con más seriedad el chico de ojos sonrientes quien observaba a todos sin dejar de sonreír. – Deben saber que siempre en la primera presentación puede haber errores por los nervios … y…

– Claro que se lo sabemos, hemos visto bastantes veces su debut y el error que tiene Key y Taemin con el micrófono. – Comenta divertida la castaña acercándose a estos con una sonrisa en sus labios observándoles de forma totalmente alegre. – ¿Quieren unirse a la celebración en nuestros dormitorios?

– Lizzy no invites a más, será menos comida para nosotros. – Exclamo nuevamente EunWo observando a la chica con un falso Mohín.

– Podemos hacer comida para todos…

– Me uno si es comida cacera. – Hablaron dos nuevas personas que se integraban a la ya concurrida sala de ensayos, siendo los dos miembros faltantes del grupo SHINee, observando a todos con una sonrisa.

– Hey, Lee Taemin quien dijo que te estaba invitando a ti. – Exclamo Elizabeth observando al marknae asiático con su ceño fruncido.

– Pues si no me invitas iré personalmente a ver cómo te equivocas en tu debut.

– Ush... contigo no se puede hablar. – Exclamo la chica saliendo de la sala con todos los presentes expectantes.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Cuestiono Liam observando ahora a MinHo quien no había dicho palabra alguna al momento de entrar observando la escena.

– Pues creo que son de esos días, donde están molestos.

– Ella sola se molestó, yo sólo le pregunte que tanto hacía con MinSeok el sábado. – Se defiende el menor de SHINee observando a todos a la defensiva.

– Mmmm… Lo mejor será que preparen esa celebración, yo iré a ver qué sucede, MinHo tu acompaña a Amerie a comprar cosas para la noche, mientras Liam, EunWo y Taemin, vayan a los dormitorios para preparar las cosas. – Habló Key observando a todos con una mirada firme.

– ¿Y Onew que hará? – Cuestiona Liam observando al líder de SHINee

– Yo me encargare de que no descubran sus ausencias. – Asegure el Dubu, observando al hombre de 30 años que asentía, mientras que los otros sólo asentían para luego dispersarse.

Key por su parte, se encamino hacía la azotea de la compañía la que dejaba ver una vista bastante amplia por la ciudad, mientras subía suspiraba ante el percance ocurrido, aun recordaba las chicas que había llegado apenas en febrero de aquel año sabían muy poco del idioma y apenas se manejaban con el hablar inglés, ellas habían llegado a animarlos un poco tras la ausencia de JongHyun, se habían vuelto unidos prontamente con ellas sobre todo él quien sabía lo que era estar en una ciudad sin ningún conocido, miembros de otros grupos también se fueron acercando a ellas, sin embargo, la amistad con ellas eran más estrecha, mientras con Liam y EunWo, los conocían hace más tiempo, ellos llevaban siendo aprendices desde hac años, pero con la llegada de las extranjeras también fueron uniéndose cada vez más, sinceramente, Key pensaba que aquellas 4 personas debutantes se merecían el debut, aquello era lo que pensaba mientras subía por las escaleras hasta finalmente llego a la azotea, observando a su alrededor hasta que dio con lo que buscaba, la castaña que se encontraba sentada cerca de la baranda fumando un cigarrillo.

– ¿Cuándo dejaras eso? Te he dicho que te hace mal. – Aseguro el mayor observando a la chica con una sonrisa algo cálida.

– Déjame, me ayuda a calmarme. – Asegura la castaña, dando una calada al objeto de entre sus manos dando un pequeño suspiro. – TaeMin me frustra a veces.

– ¿Por qué fue la pelea de esta vez? – Cuestiona observando a la chica ya algo más serio y es que ya hacía un mes que ambos jóvenes (TaeMin y Elizabeth) tenían a lo menos una discusión por semana.

– El sábado salí con XiuMin a ver una película, al parecer EunWo se lo comento a Taemin y desde la mañana, comenzó a hacerme preguntas incomodas, de que, si me gustaba o de por qué no salía a ver una película con él, de verdad se pone insoportable cuando empieza con los celos y en posición de "No puedes tener más amigos que yo"

– ¿De verdad? – Preguntaba divertido, viendo las expresiones que la castaña realizaba al hablar del problema. – Si mal no recuerdo, las discusiones de la semana pasada eran por que TaeMin andaba para todas partas con Kai y con Krystal ¿No?

– E-eso es diferente, el muy…. hasta iba con ellos cuando me estaba ayudando con la coreografía y sabes que me frustro cuando me equivoco en algún paso.

– Lo que yo veo aquí, es que ustedes dos simplemente se molestan entre sí por que pasan tiempo con otras personas, son como unos niños que se pelean por la atención del otro, eso es tierno y divertido.

– No digas eso, eso me molesta tanto el ya no es un niño… y…

– Recuerdas la primera vez que hablamos, eras una niña asustadiza recuerdo que chocaste con Tae en esos momentos y te disculpabas por cada minuto al pensar que lo mirabas por aquello, son tan tiernos que de seguro a un diabético los matan, pero aun así tienen un temperamento y son obstinados y….

– Ok, Ok… ya entendí me disculpare con él ¿Feliz? – Pronunció la chica con una sonrisa en sus labiales, acercándose más al rubio en esos momentos para apoyar su cabeza contra el hombro del chico, dando un suspiro. – ¿Qué haría sin ti

– Probablemente golpear a el Maknae de nuestro grupo y ser demandada muchas veces por él. – Asegura cantante quien en estos momentos abrazaba a la chica bastante divertido negando con su rostro, yendo a besar la cabeza de la chica. – Aquí esta Key Sunbae para darte consejos pequeña

– Sólo me ganas por 3 años eso no es tanto…

– Sigo siendo tu mayor…

Mientras este par hablaba de aquello, en el supermercado Amerie junto a MinHo recorrían los pasillos buscando cosas para preparar la cena de celebración que la castaña había propuesto ante de que se fuera de la sala sin decir palabra alguna.

– Es gracioso verte tan cubierto. – Comentó Amerie quien en esos momentos observaba al chico que la acompañaba quien llevaba una mascarilla negra unos lentes oscuros además de una gorra para cubrir su rostro, lo que le causaba bastante gracia. – Así llamas más la atención que estando sin nada puesto.

– ¿Pero al menos resulta no? Nadie nos ha perseguido o pedido una foto. – Asegura observando a la chica con una sonrisa que se ocultaba en su mascarilla.

– Ni que lo digas, recuerdo la vez que nos invitaste un helado y tuvimos que salir corriendo de un grupo de Fans ¿No?

– Si aquella vez JinKi Hyung nos salvó al pasar con el vehículo cerca. – Comenta divertido observando como la pelinegra ponía en el carrito bastante sobres de fideos y salsas de tomate. – ¿Qué planeas que cocine Elizabeth?

– Pues claro que fideos ¿No? Pensé que eso estaba muy claro.

– Terminaras engordando tanto comer eso Amerie.

– ¿Choi MinHo estás diciéndome gorda? – Cuestiona alzando una de sus cejas esperando la respuesta del mayor que se demoraba en llegar.

– Y-yo no… oh… mira hay carne deberías llevar eso ¿No? A Elizabeth le gusta poner carne a todo. – Asegura el chico de ojos grandes, yendo de manera rápida hacía el pasillo de las carnes desviando la pregunta de la pelinegra tratando de pasar desapercibido.

– Esta rana, ya verá cuando lo encuentre mal parado. – Asegura la chica yendo tras él, negando con una sonrisa, al llegar al pasillo lo observo y frunció el ceño fingiendo estar enojada. – MinHo, si crees que estoy gorda debes decírmelo en la cara y…

– Eres perfecta tal y como estas. – Pronunció el flamante carisma de SHINee, sin observar a la chica a la cara, se encontraba avergonzado y ella también, por lo que el termino de las compras fue en silenció y más rápido que el inició.

Ya en la noche, todos los involucrados en la cena de celebración se encontraban en el departamento que el grupo SHINee compartía desde ya hace tiempo, se había decidido hacerlo allí, dado que este estaba más equipado que los dormitorios donde actualmente residían, se encontraban los 4 integrantes de SHINee y los 4 miembros que pronto debutarían, se encontraban entre risas y comida compartiendo como si fueran una familia.

– Ok, todo esto estuvo muy rico pero antes de seguir conversando debemos solucionar un problema o esta noche seguirá siendo incomoda. – Hablo Key quien observaba a la castaña quien con un suspiro asintió ante las palabras del chico.

– Ok, ya entendí. – Suspiro la oji-verde acercándose a TaeMin para observarle de pies a cabeza. – Perdóname por haberme molestado porque me preguntaste por mi salida del sábado en la tarde.

– Discúlpame a mi por dejar que tanto JongIn como Krystal interrumpieran nuestras platicas la semana pasa, se que debió ser molesto. – Esta vez fue TaeMin quien hablo observando a la chica con una sonrisa en sus labiales.

– Por fin, si no es por Key ustedes nunca se arreglan, digo ya no son unos niños pequeños que deban enojarse siempre. – Pronunció Amerie observando a los dos que se estaban disculpando.

– Bien ahora que paso eso y esperemos que no vuelvan a pelearse en bastante tiempo, ahora queremos saber que piensan hacer el gran día. – Cuestiono Onew observando a los próximos en debutar con una sonrisa bastante curioso de lo que dirían.

– Pues mis padres y mi hermana me vendrán a ver ese día. – Hablo Liam con una sonrisa en sus labiales observando a sus mayores totalmente alegres. – Ya les informé y se están preparando para ello.

– Mis padres también vendrán, están muy emocionados porque debutare muy pronto. – Asegura ahora EunWo observando ahora a sus dos compañeras. – ¿Y a ustedes chicas vendrán a verlas? – Al momento de terminar la pregunta recibió 3 golpes, uno en la cabeza por parte de Liam, un codazo en las costillas por parte de MinHo y una patada en las rodillas por parte de Key.

– No, creo que alguien venga… sobre todo porque nuestras familias viven bastante lejos de aquí ¿No lo crees? – Respondió Amerie con una sonrisa algo fingida observando ahora a Lizzy quien asentía en esos momentos.

– Pero eso no importa ¿O sí? Nosotros estaremos para ustedes, además que las chicas y chicos también, ellos también están emocionados por el debut, así que además de las familias de EunWo y Liam estarán sus amigos, no pasara nada. – Asegura el líder del grupo ya debutado, todo aquello era para calmar a las chicas con quienes siguieron la conversación.

La velada transcurrió tranquila entre los 8 participantes de ella, ya en altas horas de la madrugada los integrantes de SHINee, dejando así pasar la noche con tranquilidad. Ya al día siguiente como a las 6 de la tarde fue cuando se liberó el video del nuevo grupo INSPIRATION con la canción titulada HOPE, una canción que comenzaba como una balada que pronto volvía una melodía alegre y con baile pegajoso, fue un éxito en las plataformas virtuales, junto con ello se liberó también la información de los integrantes, lo que hizo que la prensa comenzara a publicar información sobre ellos.  
Tras aquella liberación de video transcurrieron dos días para que finalmente la esperada presentación en tv llegara, los 4 chicos se encontraban nerviosos finalmente debutarían, estaban viendo una televisión desde los camarines observando como Key los presentaba poco a poco y estos caminaban al escenario, no fue hasta que escuchar como Key los presentó que salieron a presentarse, bailaban con afinidad mientras cantaban, sorprendiendo a los espectadores dado que realizaban movimiento tanto femeninos como masculinos muy marcados y las 4 voces en un solo son se complementaban, finalmente al momento de finalizar JungShin fue el primero en acercarse al escenario impidiendo que los chicos se fueran.

– Chicos, chicos, esperen un momento, antes de irse debo decirles algo. – Mencionó el MC de manera seria, lo que hizo que los 4 integrantes lo observaban asustados pensando que habían hecho algo malo. – No sé pueden ir sin antes de ver a Key.

– ¿Qué? – Mencionaron los 4 observando al presentador sin dar crédito. Más finalmente cuando Key ingreso en medio del escenario con unos ramos de flores, no muy voluminosos más eran en si hermosos, estos mismos ramos fueron entregados a cada integrante del grupo debutante siendo secundado por un abrazó por la llave toda poderosa de Key.

– Felicidades por su debut, no puedo ir a verlos tras el escenario hasta que finalicé el programa por lo que quise ser el primero en felicitarlos, lo hicieron bastante bien. – Habló el rubio con una suave sonrisa en sus labios haciendo un gesto como de hermano mayor a todos los chicos, los cuales observando al suelo sólo asintieron. – Pues muy bien, luego de este pequeño momento emotivo por mi parte, seguiremos con la presentación, ahora son los chicos de BTS quienes harán su presentación.

– Exacto como Key menciona a un poseemos mucho más que mostrarles, por favor sigan con M! Countdown.

Ese fue el paso para que los chicos salieran del escenario, luego de aquello todo fue muy rápido las otras presentaciones de los días siguientes fueron menos emotivas que la primera donde estuvo KiBum, siendo la ultima presentación para los 4 chicos el sábado en Inkigayo, aquellos días fueron sus días de debut y ahora los 4 eran transportados en su avan.

– ¿JiMin ajusshi, nos puedes dejar a Elizabeth y a mí aquí? – Pronunció Amerie, quien en esos momentos iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto observando a quien era su manager.

– ¿Por qué debería de hacer eso Amerie? – Cuestionó el hombre observando a la pelinegra con algo de duda en su mirada, ante lo pedido por la chica en esos instantes.

– Por nosotros no te preocupes Hyung, no tenemos problemas en irnos a nuestros dormitorios a celebrar solos. – Se apresuro en decir Liam observando a Lizzy quien observaba hacía el piso del vehículo esperando una respuesta por parte del manager.

– Además si no las dejas de seguro se escapan ¿No lo crees? – Esta vez fue EunWo quien habló, apoyando el pedido que la chica pelinegra había sugerido con anterioridad.

– Lamentablemente lo que dice EunWo es verdad así que, si pueden bajar, pero en los dormitorios deben estar antes de las 10 P.M ¿Ok? – Pronunció el mayor del vehículo deteniendo este mismo para observar a la pelinegra dándole la señal de que podía bajar.

– Llegaremos a las 10:30 u 11, no pidas más. – Pronunció la pelinegra bajando del vehículo esperando a la castaña que bajara, una vez esta bajo observo como la avan en la que venían se marchaba y ellas se pusieron en marcha para caminar hacía uno de los edificios cercanos, mejor dicho, era uno de los pocos edificios que se encontraban apartados de las concurridas calles.

Tardaron unos 30 minutos a pie en llegar finalmente al edificio al que buscaban, al entrar el conserje de aquel lugar las saludo con mucha familiaridad y les dio el paso hasta el elevador donde las chicas tomaron hasta el ultimo piso de aquella infraestructura, cuando llegaron al piso final este se abrió dejando ver sólo 4 puertas en el pasillo, ellas automáticamente se dirigieron a la primera donde entraron, todo se encontraba apagado más se podía escuchar el como un televisor estaba encendido en el living.

– ¿Cuántas veces has visto esos videos? – La primera en hablar fue la castaña, yendo a tomar asiento en uno de los sofás individuales acomodándose en este observando como en el sofá largo existía una silueta que observaba la TV de manera concentrada.

– Pues el día de hoy solo comencé a verlos luego de su presentación, es de verdad me impresiono el cómo la canción concordó tan bien con el baile, sobre todo por que hay cambios en la melodía, llegue a pensar que ustedes o los chicos no podrían realizar los pasos delicado o marcados, pero es genial y la canción también suena muy bien. – Habló la persona duela de la silueta, apagando el televisor dejando que en aquel cuarto solo la luz del alumbrado publico iluminara de forma muy tenue el lugar.

– Nos costó el poder hacerlo, no sabes como Elizabeth tuvo que soltarse más para realizar los pasos, pero finalmente debutamos. – Ahora fue la azabache quien habló desde la entrada observando con dificultad ahora a la persona sentada en el sofá largo.

– Puedo imaginarlo, vinieron varias noches a que las ayudara a practicar, chicas ustedes se esforzaron mucho, además la canción es realmente hermosa.

– Una canción que habla sobre la esperanza tras haber perdido a un ser querido y que textualmente dice _**"Hay veces que no todo es lo que parece, si buscas más allá de lo que se dice d puede que veas que todo es una mentira"**_ es un mensaje muy lindo, pero a la vez muy sínico ¿No lo crees? – Pronunció Amerie encendiendo la luz dejando ver al chico que se encontraba en esos momentos junto a ellas.

– Pero es un éxito ¿No lo creen? La canción tuvo muy buena llegada con sus fans de verdad estoy orgulloso de ustedes.

– Si supieran quien la escribió causaría más escandalo que un buen recibimiento. – Esta vez la castaña habló acercándose al chico del sofá para tomar asiento junto a este y tomar su mano. – Pero por otro lado era obvio que tendría éxito.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– A que después de todo es una canción escrita por ti y siempre son muy populares no lo crees… – La pelinegra pronunció acercándose al chico, quien poseía su cabello oscuro y corto, sus ojos observaban a la pelinegra de manera penetrante y con una característica sonrisa que dejaba ver entre diversión, alegría y confianza. – Kim JongHyun.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La azabache observaba al chico con una sonrisa en sus labiales, observó al chico y la chica sentados en el sofá con un rostro divertido. Ambos la observaban con cara de especial asombro y suspenso ante las palabras de la chica.

– ¿Tu crees que es descarado? Yo pensé que era una linda letra. – JongHyun fue el primero en hablar, observando a la ojiazul con una suave sonrisa en sus labiales, recordaba el cómo había conocido aquellas chicas ya hacía 5 meses atrás.

*Flashback*

Como era de costumbre JongHyun, se encontraba esperando por la parte donde los miembros de la compañía entraban, buscando ver de manera furtiva a sus antiguos miembros, eso se había hecho una rutina para el excantante ir a ver como los miembros de SHINee entraban con sus vehículos o van, había veces que tenía suerte y podía ver el rostro de alguno de los integrantes del grupo, había veces que veía a integrantes de los grupos mayores o menores con los que había compartido y convivido en esos años que había sido famoso. También había visto varios aprendices, aquel día había visto aquello, más le llamo la atención como dos chicas algo desorientadas trataban de ingresar por aquella puerta donde solo los artistas ingresaban, aprovecho de que las calles estaban poco concurridas y se acercó donde ellas de manera lenta hasta posarse tras ellas.

– Si quieren entrar deben de poner sus huellas dactilares en el sensor. – Pronunció, observando como las chicas se volteaban para verle, aun que mucho no podían ver dado que en esos momentos el excantante, se encontraba con una gorra, una mascarilla y lentes oscuros. – ¿Son nuevas?

– Eh…eh… si… – Respondió la chica castaña tratando de articular palabras al no manejar del todo bien el idioma coreano.

– La pregunta es ¿Quién eres tu y que quieres? – Cuestiono la pelinegra con un pulcro coreano, observando al desconocido cómo si este tratase de un enemigo.

– Oh… pues verán… podemos hablar en otro lugar. – Pronunció con un leve tono de necesidad el chico observando a las dos jóvenes que se encontraban frente a él y sin esperar que estas respondieran las jalo de un brazo cada una para poder llevarlas a un vehículo con vidrios polarizados, hacerlas entrar fue lo que más le costo puesto mientras hacía que una ingresara, la otra se escabullía tardo casi 10 minutos en dejar a ambas en el auto para así poder manejar.

– Oye, esto esta dando miedo déjanos bajar, el personal de la compañía sabía que llegaríamos y…

– Eso no es cierto, si son nuevas aun les queda una hora para su entrada y por lo que veo son nuevas, deberían haberlas estado esperando en la puerta para explicarle desde como entrar hacía adelante. – Aseguró quitándose la gorra dejando ver su cabello de tonalidad oscura, mientras miraba de reojo a la pelinegra quien en esos momentos puesta esta había sido la primera en hablar desde el vehículo.

– Sabes mucho de esa compañía ¿No? Por dios, un Sasaeng de la SM me advirtieron que podía ser así.

– No soy un Sasaeng. – Suspiro dirigiendo su mirada al frente, conduciendo de manera fija hasta llegar a un lugar remoto cercano a las orillas del río Han bastante poco concurrido, al estacionarse se volteo al asiento trasero para observar a las chicas. – Les propongo un trato, ustedes como aprendices pueden estar cercanos a varios artistas, lo que yo les pido es que una vez por semana me digan como se encuentras los integrantes del grupo SHINee.

– No sino, es un maldito Sasaeng. – Habló Amerie cruzándose de brazos, formando una mueca de desagrado al ver al desconocido.

– ¡QUE NO SOY UN SASAENG! – Termino de exclamar el chico, quitándose a su vez las gafas y la mascarilla dejando ver su rostro. – Yo solo quiero saber cómo están porque me preocupo por ellos y…

– JongHyun… – Murmuraron la castaña y la pelinegra, observando al artista que se pensaba que estaba muerto, rápidamente la castaña comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

– Hey, hey no llores… niña no llores. – Respondió el chico se tomo el rostro algo nervioso por a Elizabeth llorar.

– ¿Qué quieres? Tu muerte ha afectado a mucho, bueno tu muerte o lo que sé estas aquí y a menos que seas un fantasma, no se que mierda pasa. – Ahora fue la azabache que lucha por que lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos. – Así que explícate.

– Razones, razones no puedo darles, pero puedo decirles que ambos no podemos ayudar mientras, ustedes mantengan mi secreto y me van contando el cómo están los chicos, no quiero un informe detallado, solamente de saber como los ven. A cambio de eso yo me comprometo a ayudarles a debutar en menos de un año

– ¿Cómo nos puedes asegurar eso?

– Pues las ayudare con canto y baile, digamos que tendrán clases extras por mí, si demuestran que mejoran sobre todo si impresionan a KangTa hyung, puedo asegurarles que su debut será antes de un año. – Explicaba confiado en sus palabras.

– Entonces tenemos un trato señor Kim, espero que no nos decepcione.

*Fin Flash back*

Claro eso era como el lo recordaba, según ellas aseguran que hubo gritos y mordiscos en su parte y, sobre todo, pelea antes de aceptar, pero ahora se encontraban los tres en aquel apartamento.

– Chicas, realmente me siento muy orgulloso de ustedes, debutaron mucho antes de mi promesa y puedo decir que se lo merecían. – Asegura el chico acariciando el cabello de la castaña con una sonrisa en sus labiales.

– Ellos se encuentran bien, nos apoyaron todos los días, incluso si viste nuestra primera presentación, KiBum nos dio flores en medio del programa, cada vez más se reponen de tu "partida". – Habló la chica de ojos azules con una mirada pulcra y una sonrisa cálida en esos momentos siendo ella quien acariciaba la cabeza del chico asiático.

– Deberías ver la posibilidad de contarles, ellos te extrañan lo suficiente, comprenderán tus motivos.

– No es tan sencillos, no sólo a ellos les hice sentir mal, sino a mucho… no creo que me lo perdonen nunca. – Respondió observando a la pelinegra con una suave sonrisa en sus labiales, es que no podía pedir más que lo que ellas le estaban otorgando que era el saber como se encontraban y sobre todo el cómo iban viviendo una vida sin él.

– Lo que hiciste, fue por tu bien y el de ellos, pero sobre todo tuyo no debes sentirte mal. – Ahora la castaña le hablaba acariciando su cabella con ternura. – Es mejor que prepare comida, nos dieron hasta las 11 para llegar a nuestros dormitorios, lo que no es mucho.

Tras esas palabras, Elizabeth se dirigió a cocinar mientras tanto la pelinegra y el excantante se quedaron en el cuarto de estar conversando, a eso de las 10 de la noche se despidieron del chico, para dirigirse a sus dormitorios.  
Así transcurrió un mes desde el debut del nuevo grupo aquello conllevo mucho cansancio y parte del tiempo de los integrantes, sin embargo, eso llevo a varios triunfos en los programas de bailes y finalmente la triple corono por haber triunfado por 3 semanas seguidas en el programa M! Countdown y con ello finalizaban la semana yendo al primer programa de variedades para el grupo.

– Esta semana nos encontraremos con un nuevo grupo, el ha sido muy famoso en este último mes creo que somos muy afortunados de tenerlos ¿No lo crees? – Pronunció HyungDon más conocido como Doni, un hombre te cara redonda y regordete observando a su compañero de animación, un hombre de una similar contextura al que le hablaba.

– Claro que sí, estamos honrados con la presencia de este grupo de pequeños debutantes. – Respondió el Defconn o también conocido dentro del programa como Coni, quien utilizaba unas gafas oscuras que ocultaban sus ojos.

– Bueno, al parecer nuestros invitados se encuentran ansiosos de venir aquí. – Hablaron los dos MC's a la vez observando como sus invitados trataban de escabullirse por las cámaras para ingresar. – Y aquí están, los chicos que buscan inspirarte con nosotros ¡INSPIRATION! – Tras decir aquello los 4 integrantes del grupo se acercaron a lo que era una sala completamente en blanco tanto sus paredes como suelo observando a los dos presentadores inclinando un poco su cabeza en forma de reverencia corta.

– Woo… tenemos otro grupo de la SM, creo que nuestro vínculo con la compañía es muy estrecho, de hecho, podemos decir que somos ya miembros de ella. – Comendo Doni riendo observando a los chicos quienes sólo reían. – Chicos ¿Dígannos ustedes han visto Weekly Idol?

– Si. – Respondieron los 4 al unísono observando a sus mayores.

– Oh, entonces ustedes sabrán responder si decimos. – Observaron a los 4 jóvenes al momento de hablar a la misma vez. – Esto es Weekly Idol y sbnhdfsbnajbd – Tras decir eso los 4 integrantes se observaron entre si hasta que la castaña finalmente dio un paso frente observando a los presentadores.

– Hola a todos, nosotros somos los inspiradores INSPIRATION. – Respondió Lizzy saludando hacia una cámara mientras movía ambas manos en la misma señal de saludo.

– Esto es una sorpresa, creo que es la primera que no miente al venir por primera vez y saluda. – Asegura entre risas Doni quien observaba a los otros tres restantes. – Ustedes dan mucha vergüenza.

– Es que ella pasa viendo televisión no es nuestra culpa, es como que ella se apoderara de la televisión. – Asegura EunWo señalando a la castaña de manera acusadora.

– La verdad es que ella desde antes de venir a corea, siempre ha visto los programas de variedad, ella me mostro alguno que otro, pero nunca me dijo de esta parte, ni siquiera me la mostros. – Asegura la pelinegra observando a la chica que sonreía.

– Bueno, bueno eso es de lo menos, ahora por favor preséntense. – Habló nuevamente Doni extendiendo sus manos en modo de presentación al nuevo grupo.

– Ok, 1, 2, 3… – Pronunció Liam observando a los 3 integrantes de su grupo.

– Hola a todos, nosotros somos los inspiradores que buscan llenar su rostro con una sonrisa, somo INSPIRATION. – Saludaron al unisonó los 4 con una suave sonrisa en sus labiales, realizando una reverencia en frente de una cámara.

– Ok, ahora tenemos nuestro 6to grupo de la SM en visitarnos en el sótano 13, ahora que los tenemos enfrente, no puedo evitar en notar que las chicas tienen sus facciones muy marcadas, son las primeras chicas occidentales que tenemos en nuestro programa. – Asegura Doni, acercándose a las chicas junto a su compañero presentador.

– ¿Y chicas, sus ojos son reales o son artificiales como como los de sus compañeros? – Preguntó Coni observando a los ojos de las mujeres con curiosidad.

– Son naturales, ellos de allá son los artificiales, solo mira el cabello de Liam ¿Cuándo has visto un coreano así de rubio? – Cuestionó Amerie señalando al rubio del grupo quien observaba con el ceño fruncido.

– Lo único natural que tiene Liam es su doble parpado. – Ahora fue la castaña quien reía señalando lo de Liam.

– Y lo tuyo son los ojos y las caderas ¿No Lizzy? – Ahora habló EunWo señalando a la castaña.

– Y tu Mare… tu…

– Espera un momento… todos señalaron un defecto de alguno, pero Liam no pudo señalar el defecto de Mare ¿Por qué? – Cuestiona el presentador de cara regordeta intrigado por saber el motivo de esto.

– Pues si miramos a Mare, ella pues es linda, su cabello y ojos más su tono de piel conjugan perfectamente, ni lo bajita podemos sacarle que hace que se vea más linda. – Hablaron los 3 como con resentimiento por la pelinegra. – Su único defecto es que es muy perfeccionista en todo.

– Vaya, ya vemos que la imagen de la perfecto para el grupo es mare, esto si es una sorpresa. – Aseguro el rapero (Coni) observando a todos. – Chicos ustedes son muy sinceros respecto a esto.

– Siento como si nos adelantáramos a una sección del programa, pero para seguir en orden, chicos comenzaremos con el random play dance. – Asegura Doni señalando una parte del blanquecino estudio.

– ¿Saben de lo que se trata?

– Si, SHINee Sunbaes nos explicaron. – Pronunció Liam observando a los mc que comenzaron a reír y hacer la señal de corte.

– Espera, están diciendo que los integrantes de SHINee les enseñaron esto.

– Si. – Respondió EunWo con cara de inocencia.

– Entonces se los pondremos más difícil ¿Ustedes saben alguna canción de SHINee?

– Completa no. – Ahora fue Amerie quien hablo sin entender del todo a lo que se referían. – Nos sabemos el coro de View.

– De Sherlock. – Habló de Lizzy.

– De Replay. – Pronunció Liam.

– También sabemos el de lucifer y RingDingDong.

– Chicos deténganse, están cavando su propia tumba – Explico Doni entre risas. – Bien, como sus amoroso Sunbaes les ayudaron, además de su canción deberán de bailar los coros de View, Sherlock y replay.

– ¿Qué? Eso no estaba en el contrato. – Reclamaron los 4 miembros con su ceño fruncido, más los presentadores hicieron caso omiso a aquellas palabras y colocaron la música.

Los 4 integrantes del grupo en un inicio dieron un resultado positivo, más cuando mezclaban las canciones de SHINee se equivocaban, el que más equivocaciones tuvo fue EunWo, quien precisamente volvía a equivocarse.

– ¡HEY! EunWo-ssi ¿Te parece muy divertido estar equivocándote, inclusive en nuestro propio baile? – Fue Elizabeth quien le habló esta vez lanzándole una patada contra las costillas al chico quien calló al suelo y comenzó a ser golpeado en el suelo por todos.

– Un momento, paren, paran. – Pido Doni observando a todos divertido. – Todos se han equivocado, pero al único que golpean es a EunWo ¿Por qué?

– Me fastidia. – Pronunció Amerie.

– Se toma todo a la ligera. – Asegura Liam.

– Es que, con solo mirarlo, te dan ganas de romperle la perfecta mandíbula que tiene. ¿No lo creen? – Finalmente hablo la castaña con una sádica sonrisa.

– Aigoo, y yo que pensaba que sólo TeenTop eran así de violentos. – Asegura Coni entre risa. – Bien, antes de que terminen de matarse, vamos con el siguiente bloque que es…

– Reescribiendo mi perfil. – Termino la frase Doni observando a los debutantes. – Aunque para ustedes serían escribiendo mi perfil.

– Esta bien, esto puede ser menos peligroso que el otro juego. – Asegura EunWo, yendo a tomar asiento en las sillas que recientemente habían puesto.

Una ves todos sentados, los dos presentadores observaron a sus invitados y con una risa dejaron en la viste una fotografía de tamaño oficio donde se encontraba una imagen de Liam y a su costado derecho había ciertas cosas escritas.

– Bien, ahora comenzaremos con Liam. – Se escucha como todos los integrantes aplauden al chico, entonces Doni observo al chico sentado en el primer puesto fijamente. – Bien, aquí dice que tu verdadero nombre es Jung Mookyul

– Si.

– ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese? – Cuestiona el presentador entre risas.

– Tenemos la teoría de que su mamá se lo cambió luego de leer un manhwa. – Habló Amerie entre risas.

– ¿Un Mahwa?

– No de nuevo. – Asegura el chico observando a su integrante femenina.

– Espera, espera, Mare solo dijo lo del Manhwa, pero Liam simplemente pronuncio "No de nuevo". – Pronunció Coni divertido. – Ahora explíquenlo.

– Lo que pasa es que, cuando conocimos por primera vez a las chicas, ellas nos molestaron diciendo que éramos pareja.

– Espera, pasamos del manhwa a que ustedes son parejas ¿Qué paso aquí? – Preguntaron los dos presentadores sin creerse todo lo que escuchan.

– Lo que sucede que hay un manga BL donde los protagonistas se llaman como estos dos y por eso los molestamos tanto. – Explica Amerie buscando ocultar la risa.

– Ok, mejor seguiremos sin otra explicación. – Habló Coni algo divertido, observando al que estaba a su izquierda. – Dice aquí que eres el líder del grupo ¿Eso fue por decisión unánime?

– Oh, eso fue por que soy el mayor.

– Espera, al fin desciframos quien era el mayor, ¿Luego de ti quien viene? – Pregunta Coni observando a los tres restantes.

– Pues, luego viene Mare, Yo y finalmente EunWo que es menor por 5 meses. – Explica la castaña con una suave sonrisa en sus labiales.

– Ya… ahora veamos alguna curiosidad que los fans escribieron, dice que tu doble parpado es natural, ok eso no lo comprobaremos… – Asegura Doni divertido, haciendo reír a los presentes. – Ohh… aquí dices que eres bueno dibujando animes.

– Si, me gusta mucho hacer eso. – Corrobora la información con una risa en sus labiales.

– Bien, ahora demuéstranos tus habilidades. – Rápidamente equipo de producción llevo un caballete junto a una silla, haciendo pasar a Liam en aquel lugar. – Siguiendo en esta línea, debemos hablar ahora de Mare...

– Esta bien, vamos.

Así continuo el programa entre risas y declaraciones hasta finalizarlo, los chicos se fueron divertidos después de aquella experiencia de su primer programa de variedades, el más memorable fue cuando mostraron los videos luego de su debut, donde se veía como Onew fue el primero en llegar con flores para Amerie y Elizabeth, dado que eran los únicos que se encontraban solas luego de su debut, siendo seguidos por MinHo y TaeMin (Siendo TaeMin el primero en abrazar a Elizabeth). Precisamente Amerie se encontraba sola en su habitación recordando aquel importante día que había sido ya hacía un mes y unas cuantas semanas.

– Ya ni sé lo que pienso. – Murmuró observando hacía la ventana, el gesto de Onew hacía ella había hecho que desde hacía un mes le huyera al líder de SHINee, era diferente al sentimiento que le surgía con estar con MinHo, Onew sinceramente la ponía nerviosa y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, recordaba el ultimo encuentro entre ellos y aun se encontraba avergonzada.

*Flas Back*

Allí se encontraba Amerie ensayando sola, había decidido quedarse en la sala de ensayos para practicar su canto, quería llegar a notas más altas que de las que ya tocaba o por último poder mantener su voz en una nota, fue cuando Onew entro observando atentamente a la chica.

– Debes tratar de cantar con tu estómago, ahora le estas poniendo demasiada presión a tu garganta, si sigues así la desgastaras por completo y enfermaras. – Pronunció el chico de los ojos risueños, acercándose a la chica, posicionándose detrás de ella presionando el estómago de esta. – Trata de respirar profundo y cuando sueltes el aire saca una nota.

– Esta bien. – Murmuró la chica algo sonrojada dado a la pose en la que se encontraban, más obedeció a su amigo y tomando aire lo más profundo que pudo prosiguió con las instrucciones, al momento que soltaba el aire, pudo notar como Onew presionaba su abdomen de forma suave, haciendo que pudiera sostener por mucho tiempo la nota que estaba teniendo. – Ohh… eso fue genial.

– Si, Deberías pedirle a KangTa Hyung que te ayude con la práctica. – Explica posicionándose frente a la chica para sonreírle, más su rostro se volvió serio al recordar algo.

– ¿Qué sucede Onew? – Cuestiona la chica tomando asiento en el suelo, siendo seguido por su acompañante.

– Recordé a JongHyun, el era bueno con los tonos altos quizás te hubiese ayudado. – Explica con una suave sonrisa, algo forzada, a pesar del tiempo a un le costaba trabajo el no recordar a su amigo con tristeza.

– Tu lo querías mucho, ¿verdad?

– Todos lo queríamos, aun se le extraña. Pero con la presencia de ustedes se hace algo más ameno, dado que no nos hacen recordarlo muy seguido y si lo llegan a hacer son recuerdos que al menos a mi me alegran. – Explicaba el líder algo decaído. – Aun me pregunto el por qué tomo esa decisión, además hay veces que incluso pienso que hizo eso por mi o por el grupo.

– ¿A que te refieres con eso? – Cuestiono la pelinegra con un nudo en la garganta, le lastimaba ver a aquel chico de esa forma, sobre todo sin poder decirle la verdad que ella ocultaba.

– Antes de que pasara lo de él, yo me vi envuelto en un lío policial una chica me denuncio por acoso, más a pesar de que pedí disculpas y ella quito la renuncia, hubieron cartas y rumores de nuestros fans que afirmaban que era mejor que me fuera de SHINee, el rumor de que me iba o las mimas notas de hostigamiento de que debería marcharme, JongHyunnie se fue justo cuando eso estaba a flote y luego de su muerte fue como que todos se olvidaran de ello. – Asegura el chico ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas avergonzado de que había comenzado a llorar.

– No pienses eso, el tomo una decisión, no sabrás nunca cual fue su motivo o razón ahora por favor solo recuérdalo como lo haces cuando nos ves, con alegría a el no le gusta que estén tristes por su culpa. – Murmuró la chica sin percatarse de lo que estaba diciendo al momento de ir a abrazar al Dubu, lo abrazó y con solo por unos minutos hasta que finalmente ambos decidieron que era hora de marcharse.

*Fin Flash Back*

Tras ese recuerdo, la pelinegra se fue a dormir, dolida aquello había pasado hacía dos semanas. Pensó muchas veces en ir donde su secreto amigo y renunciar a la mentira que mantenía, los chicos no se merecían sufrir por algo con vida. Más no se atrevió a hacerlo debido a que tampoco JongHyun se merecía ser odiado y nunca perdonado por los 4 chicos que el más amaba en el mundo.  
Al día siguiente, los 4 chicos fueron a la SM a ensayar, todos juntos, hasta que Onew con ayuda de Liam, Lizzy y EunWo se quedo a solas con Amerie en la sala de ensayos.

– Esos idiotas, me tendieron una trampa ya verán, ya verán cuando los encuentre.

– Amerie, no los culpes a ellos yo les pedí si me podían ayudar a encontrarme contigo a solas… – Pronunció Onew algo avergonzado acercándose a la chica.

– ¿Por qué hacer eso? – Cuestiono la pelinegra observando al más alto, aun una mezcla de emociones se apoderaba de ella, quería huir, quería abrazarlo y por dios incluso quería besar al chico, ya no sabía que era lo que pasaba por cabeza, optó solo por mantenerse quieta observando como el contrario se le acercaba quedándose muy cerca de ella.

– Desde tu debut, pude notar que comenzaste a evitarme un poco, y ya hace dos semanas te escapas cada vez que nos quedamos solos. Si te hice algo o te hago sentir incomoda por favor perdóname, no es mi intención molestarte y….

– No Onew, no es que me hagas sentir eso al contrario haces que me altere y que me de vergüenza estar contigo y yo… realmente no sé como reaccionar a esto. – Explico la ojiazul buscando observar directamente a los ojos del contrario para que viera que era sincera.

– Amerie…– Onew se acercó a ella y tomo sus manos con lentitud para acariciar estas. – Quizás con lo que diré ahora terminaras evitándome para siempre, pero… Quiero salir contigo, tratar de estar en tu corazón y ser el único allí.

– Pero, Onew a penas nos conocemos, no sabes todo de mi y ni yo de ti y… – Fue callada con un beso por parte del mayor, un beso suave y dulce, para luego observar a la chica con una tierna sonrisa.

– Podemos intentarlo ¿Qué dices?

– Esta bien… Pero a la primera que te lastime terminamos, no puedo permitirme dañarte.

– De acuerdo, es una promesa.

Sellaron aquella promesa con otro beso, más se separaron al sentir como la puerta se abría dejando ver tanto a los miembros del grupo de la chica y del chico observando, además de ver como alguien salía corriendo.

– Chicos ¿Quién se fue corriendo? – Pregunto Onew Sonrojado observando a Key y a Taemin que se encontraban con Elizabeth en medio.

– MinHo…

Continuara.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Onew fue corriendo en la misma dirección que le habían señalado donde el rapero de su grupo había salido, dejando a todos estupefactos ante la reacción del líder de SHINee.

– ¿Y eso que fue? – Cuestiono Liam observando como ahora solo eran 6 los que estaban en la sala de ensayos observando a la pelinegra que no entendía del todo lo que pasaba.

– Claro, pregúntamelo a mí, el chico que hace menos de 2 minutos es mi novio salió corriendo tras MinHo que tampoco se por que se fue corriendo.

– Oh… eso de seguro que es por que MinHo siempre pensó en que sería el primero en tener novia antes que Onew hyung. – Asegura Key, pellizcando la pierna de TaeMin en señal de que este no digiera una palabra alguna.

– MinHo es algo tonto ¿No? –Asegura Lizzy entre risas, acercándose a la pelinegra con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Felicidades Amerie, espero que Onew te haga feliz.

– No digas idioteces Lizzy… ya debemos ensayar un poco. – Ante ello los chicos miembros de su grupo asintieron, dejando a Amerie quien observaba a TaeMin y Key quienes también la miraban con curiosidad. – Si no nos ayudaran, se largan ¿OK?

– Si señora. – Aseguraron los dos chicos acercándose al grupo INSPIRATION para ayudarle con algunos pasos de baile.

Mientras eso sucedía en la sala de ensayos en por los pasillos se podía ver como MinHo corría por estos siendo seguido por Onew, esa persecución no se detuvo hasta que ambos llegaron a la azotea, dejando ver a los dos integrantes de SHINee mirándose frente a frente, junto a su respiración agitada.

– MinHo, escúchame. – Fue Onew el primero en hablar acercándose al menor con calma buscando regular su respiración.

– Onew hyung ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Tú lo sabías! – Respondió el chico de ojos grandes observando a su mayor sentido, con resentimiento como nunca había mirado a su hyung. – Hyung… yo…

– Lo siento mucho. – Respondió el mayor del lugar, reverenciando hacia el menor con los ojos cerrados. – Sé tus sentimientos hacía ella, pero tampoco podía ignorar los míos. A pesar de que tu eres consciente de que sientes algo por Amerie, decidiste ir alejándote de ella y no has hecho nada por ella; también sé que ella siente algo por ti.

– ¿Cómo? – Cuestionó el chico ahora sin comprender las palabras a lo que este decía.

– Amerie gusta de ti, pero quise intentar si ella me aceptaba lucharía por ser el único en su corazón y su pensamiento. – Asegura serió de sus palabras no pudiendo retractarse de lo que había prometido. – Lo que harás ahora luego de lo que te dije sólo depende de ti.

– ¿Cómo pretendes que reaccione a esto? Estas diciendo que la chica que me gusta también siente algo por mi y…

– Ahora es mi novia, estaré junto a ella hasta que ella misma me lo permita.

– Entonces hyung, desde ahora soy tu contrincante hyung, así que espero que la hagas feliz por que a tu primer descuido seré yo el que te la quite.

– No podemos tener esta pelea por siempre, hagamos un limite de tiempo. – Aseguró Onew observando de forma seria a su menor.

– 3 meses, en tres meses te la quitare. – Asegura el menor extendiendo su diestra hacía el contrario en busca de cerrar el trato.

– Si en esos mismos tres meses yo no la veo al 100% interesada en mi la dejare. – Asiente el chico estrechando su diestra junto a la del menor con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. – Espero que solo este sea nuestro problema.

– Claro que si hyung, sola esta competencia nada más importará. – Aseguró el chico de ojos de rana sonriendo a su mayor. Claramente no pelearía con este, MinHo también reconocía que si el hubiera actuado antes quizás las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes ahora solo rogaba que realmente pudiera conquistar a la chica o que Onew no hiciera un buen trabajo.

Luego de eso cada uno se dirigió a realizar sus respectivas actividades, hasta el horario de descanso donde los trabajadores de SM se reunieron para comer, entre esos se pudo ver un singular grupo que se encontraba reunido en una de las mesas del comedor. Allí se veían en primera instancia se veía a EunWo, Liam, Amerie y Lizzy, donde prontamente llegaron Kai, Krystal, XiuMin, Chen, Amber e Irene para conversar sobre una nueva chica que estaba conversando en esos momentos junto a TaeMin.

– Ella es Song MyungHee, es cercana a Yeri si quieres le pregunto por que esta aquí a ella. – Pronunció Irene observando a Elizabeth que la miraba algo extrañada.

– Chicos, siempre nuestros almuerzos en conjunto son un placer, pero me pueden decir ¿Por qué carajos me interesaría saber el por que TaeMin esta hablando con esa chica? – Cuestiona la castaña observando a todos quienes la miraban con una cara como si de verdad ella no entendiera de lo que hablaba.

– Dejen a esta chica, es algo lenta. – Fueron Liam y Amerie quienes hablaban observando a los demás Idol.

– Bueno la verdad es que nosotros junto a ella y Taemin estuvimos de aprendices un cierto tiempo. – Esta vez hablo la hermana de Jessica observando a los integrantes del nuevo grupo de Idols, mientras se señalaba a ella, a Amber y a Kai.

– Si, la recuerdo… Era una pesadilla siempre estaba pegada a TaeMin y luego de su debut fue aún más, pero Tae la ha considerado siempre una amiga.

– La razón más lógica de que se encuentre aquí es que quizás hará su debut, deberíamos ir a saludarla para darle su bienvenida. – Asegura Amber mientras que observaba a todos, mientras que como si la estuvieran llamando la chica con una altura similar a la de Lizzy y de cabello rubio y largo se acercaba a ellos tras haberse despedido de TaeMin que se retiraba del comedor.

– Kai, Amber y Krystal, que alegría encontrarlos aquí. – Asegura la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios tomando asiento en la mesa sin ser invitada observando a todos.

– Hola MyungHee ¿Cómo has estado? Mucho tiempo sin verte. – Asegura Krystal observando a todos con una sonrisa algo incomoda.

– Bueno, ustedes son unos desagradecidos, luego de debutar ni fueron a vernos nuevamente. Solo TaeMin me ha ido a ver cada cierto tiempo. – Asegura la chica ahora observando a Liam y EunWo. – Chicos de ustedes he oído muchos comentarios negativos de sus antiguos compañeros, esto de que hayan decidido debutar dejándolos a ellos aceptando a unas recién llegadas. – Pronunció ahora observando a las dos occidentales con aires de superioridad.

– Pues querida MyungHee, si bien no te conocimos por que tu llevas no sé cuando ¿11 años de aprendiz? No es difícil eso. – Respondió EunWo observando a la chica con su rostro fruncido. – Creo que es más difícil eso que haber debutado con las mejores chicas que tienen una voz grandiosa.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– Que eres lamentable por ser aprendiz durante 11 años ¿O esta sorda chica? – Habló con seriedad Amerie observando a la rubia.

– Creo que es más lamentable que todos los aprendices piensen que tú y tu amiga, le hicieron favores sexuales a nuestro CEO para haber debutado con tan sólo 3 meses de ser aprendiz. – Aseguró la chica con un aposé prepotente.

– Espera un momento ¿Estás diciendo que si teníamos sexo con Soo Man Sunbae hubiésemos debutado antes? – Cuestiona la castaña con una cara de sorpresa. – Amerie hubiéramos hecho eso antes de haber esperado 6 meses para debutar… Aigoo, nos hubieran dicho eso y nos hubiésemos ahorrado tanto.

– ¿Qué? – Cuestiona observando a la chica de ojos verdes quien por su respuesta hizo reír a todos los presentes, mientras que MyungHee se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella. – Tu debes ser Lizzy, la que le dio ese llavero de mal gusto a TaeMin de seguro te costó bastante poco o tienes un mal gusto…

– ¿De verdad? Y yo que creí que le gusto. – Asegura observando a los chicos. – La verdad es que compre muchas por mayor todos tenemos uno, pensaré en regalarle algo de mil dorales… digo con lo que hemos vendido desde nuestro debut, ups me alcanza. – Aseguró la castaña poniéndose en pie tomando sus cosas.

– Ya verás niña te sor… ¡Onew oppa! – Exclamo observando como el líder de SHINee se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

– Hola MyungHee-Ssi vengo por muchas cosas. – Asegura con una suave sonrisa en sus labios acercándose a la pelinegra de ojos azules con una suave sonrisa para besar su mejilla. – Esto era lo primero.

– Oppa/Hyung, felicidades. – Dijeron todos los presentes con una suave sonrisa en sus labios haciendo sonrojar al mayor, pues supuso que Amerie les había contado y ya la habían felicitado.

– Chicos, muchas gracias. – Asiente manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro. – Verdad, Amber y Krystal, su manager las esta buscando, lo mismo para ustedes. – Señalo a todos en la mesa quienes sin protestas se pusieron de pie despidiéndose de todos, dejando que Onew tomara asiento junto a Amerie para abrazarle.

– Hacen bonita pareja ustedes 2. – Mencionó Liam bastante divertido observando el rostro de la chica nueva quien no entendía del todo lo que pasaba en ese momento.

– Esto es triste. – Habló Lizzy sacando una foto de la pareja con su teléfono.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto el Maknae del grupo observando a la chica.

– Porque, Tu y Liam se harán pareja pronto y seré la única solterona del grupo. – Asegura señalando a EunWo fingiendo que lloraría.

– Si fueras más inteligente no estarías soltera. – Respondieron todos exceptuando a MyungHee quien sólo observaba la escena que estaba delante de ellos.

– ¿A que se refieren?

– A nada… de todas formas no lo entenderías. – Respondió EunWo con una suave sonrisa. – Debemos apresurarnos debemos ir al programa que HeeChul y LeeTuk tienen en SBS.

– Oh… hablando de eso, el señor JiMin les estaba buscando dijo que debía hablar con ustedes antes de ir al programa. – Respondió Onew observando a todos quienes le miraban con el rostro como diciendo "ahora nos lo dices".

– Bien, entonces iremos donde nuestro manager. – Aseguró Liam poniéndose de pie siendo seguido por todos sus integrantes.

– ¿Nos vemos en la tarde? – Cuestiono Amerie observando a su pareja quien asintió con suavidad, fue entonces que la chica se acero al mayor y dio un tierno beso en los labios de este. – Adiós.

Tras aquello Onew también se retiró dejando a la chica nueva anonadada por todo lo que había visto. Los chicos se dirigieron a una sala donde para su sorpresa no sólo se encontraba su manager, sino que también Lee SooMan esperando a los 4 lo que hizo que los miembros se tensarán un poco al pasar a sentarse mientras eran observados.

– Chicos, antes que todo quería felicitarles su mini álbum ha tenido muy buen recibimiento y hemos superado el record en ventas este mes. Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. – Aseguró el creador de SM observando a los 4 chicos con una cálida sonrisa, transmitiendo orgullo y satisfacción ese gesto.

– Muchas gracias Sunbae-nim. – Agradecieron todos con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, el escuchar a aquel hombre felicitarles realmente les alegraba y llenaba de todas las formas posibles.

– Hice que JiMin los reuniera aquí por tres cosas chicos, la primera en el programa de hoy he autorizados para que cuenten y hagan todo lo que quieran, no tendrán filtros esto es para que sus fans sepan más de ustedes y… ¿Si Elizabeth? – Cuestiono observando como la chica alzaba la mirada.

– ¿Puedo besar a una chica?

– Eh… Si se da la oportunidad y una razón… sólo por esta vez lo autorizare. – Aseguró observando a la chica quien reía. – Pero sólo eso, de igual forma quiero que por el momento la relación de Onew y Amerie este en secreto ¿Tienes alguna objeción ante esto?

– No realmente, puedo respetar esa decisión además que con ello tendremos más privacidad. – Aclaro Amerie tranquila con la decisión del director, le había sorprendido que el ya supiera de ellos siendo que habían iniciado apenas esa mañana, sin embargo, no diría nada al respecto.

– Bien, ahora lo que según converse con KangTa y el con los otros miembros de H.O.T y ellos autorizaron que ustedes realizaran el Cover Remake de Candy, será una de las canciones que tendrán para su come back ¿Qué les parece?

– Señor, KangTa hyung y el grupo H.O.T son una inspiración para mí me siento muy orgulloso de poder representar aquella canción. – Liam fue el primero en reaccionar quien mostraba una expresión de completa emoción en su rostro.

– Pues, señor somos un grupo y si esto a Liam le gusta, no tendremos motivos ni en problemas en ser los nuevos interpretes de esta canción. – Habló Amerie con neutralidad más con una sonrisa en sus labios, dado a la emoción que su compañero le transmitía.

– Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, con esto decirles que su regreso será en noviembre y es por eso por lo que han estado ensayando Intoxication durante estos días a pesar de tener sus presentaciones de debut. – Explicaba el CEO con una sonrisa. – Ante esto quiero informarles que para esto ustedes contarán con un nuevo integrante.

– ¿Qué?

– Lo que dice el señor Lee es cierto, tendrán una nueva integrante. – Al momento de que el manager del grupo digiera aquello la puerta se abrió y entro MyungHee observando a los presentes con superioridad. – MyungHee, ella posee 11 años de entrenamiento, esta perfectamente entrenada en todo y será una gran suma para el grupo y…

– Me niego. – Hablaron fuertemente los 4 integrantes observando a la chica.

– Le dije señor Lee, esto no era una buena idea…

– Yo consideré esta alternativa como una ayuda para ustedes además ella realmente será una gran integrante para INSPIRATION. – Explico SooMan observando a todos con una manera comprensiva.

– P-podemos… ¿Podemos cantar HUG de DBSK? – Cuestionó Elizabeth observando a los dos hombres mayores algo nerviosa.

– Eso no es posible… esa canción les pertenece.

– Si permite que cantemos esa canción aceptaremos a esa chica. – EunWo se puso de pie y se puso de pie posando su cuerpo detrás de la castaña.

– Elizabeth, si para la segunda semana de septiembre me muestras, aunque sea un baile nuevo para acompañar esa canción podrán interpretar esa canción para el regreso de noviembre ¿Es un trato? O sino deberán esperas al próximo regreso. – Explico Lee SooMan observando a todos y luego centrando su atención en la chica de ojos verdes quien simplemente asentía.

– Entonces… JiMin Ajusshi por favor lleva a la señorita Jung y enséñale todo, nosotros nos iremos con HeeChul hyung al programa con el manager de ellos. – Pidió Liam poniéndose de pie y realizando una reverencia a los mayores. – Sunbae-nim prometemos no defraudarlo para nuestro regreso ahora nos retiramos.

Tras aquello los 4 chicos se retiraron del lugar y tal como señalaron, se fueron junto a los dos miembros de super junior al programa, donde más tarde llegó el manager de su grupo. El programa se trataba de entrevistar a diferentes integrantes de grupos aquel día los invitados además de INSPIRATION fue Black Pink, donde se pusieron a realizar preguntas enviadas o grabas por fans, terminando esa primera ronda de preguntas para pasar ala segunda.

– Bien, bien. Luego de esas sinceras respuestas de las hermosas chicas de Black Pink, ahora seguiremos con INSPIRATION. – Comentó como presentador HeeChul observando a los integrantes del grupo mencionado con una sonrisa.

– Woo… es un placer tenerlos aquí. – Asegura LeeTuk observando a sus compañeros de empresa. – Lo que me sorprende mucho es que hay muchos fans de ustedes hoy en nuestro programa y con ello también tenemos muchas preguntas para ustedes.

– Con ello empezaremos con esta, recuerden que deben responder con la verdad y esta es nuestra primera pregunta que es tanto para EunWo y Liam – Menciono HeeChul viendo una tarjeta. – ¿Es verdad que antes de su debut ustedes se llevaban mal con Lizzy y Mare?

– Esa es una pregunta muy fuerte. – Aseguró Liam observando a EunWo quien asintió para darle un pase a que respondiera. – La verdad es que si, cuando nos enteramos de que debutaríamos con ellas un mal sabor de boca nos llenó por un mes, peleábamos siempre con ellas era frustrante siempre nos regañaban por que más de una vez EunWo y Lizzy llegaron a golpes no muy fuertes, pero más que nada eran diferencias de opinión del por que ellas debutarían tan pronto.

– ¿Y cuando paso de ese odio a amor? – Cuestiono divertido HeeChul, colocando su rostro con un gesto tierno. – Es como una historia de amor.

– Nada de eso, luego con el tiempo comenzamos a entender que realmente ellas se merecían debutar, inclusive nosotros… generalmente nuestros días de ensayos para debutar practicábamos d horas todos los días exceptuando el domingo, pero hubo veces, bueno casi todo el tiempo en que ellas amanecían dentro de la misma agencia en nuestra sala de ensayos la encontrábamos durmiendo o practicando cerca de las 8 de la mañana. – Comentaba EunWo observando a las dos chicas de reojo con una suave sonrisa. – Recuerdo una vez que HeeChul hyung nos regañó, nosotros íbamos llegando a las 8 de la mañana animados para ensayar; para ser sinceros nunca esperábamos a las chicas o nos fijábamos si ellas estaban en su cuarto. La cosa es que nosotros ingresamos y hyung fue como "¡Hey! Ustedes ¿No trajeron una manta para las chicas? Están dormidas en la sala de ensayo y se nota que tienen frío." Entonces nosotros asustados fuimos a una tienda cercana compramos mantas y compramos café para nosotros y para ellas además algo de comer. – Asegura divertido, recibiendo risas por parte de todos los presentes.

– Es que ese día yo llegue temprano y el guardia se me acerca de forma sospechosa. – HeeChul ahora hablaba de su punto de vista. – Y me dice "Señor, las chicas occidentales están aquí desde las 4 de la madrugada y no han parado de cantar o bailar." Entonces cuando las vi esforzándose mucho me sentí mal y al momento de verlos a ellos ingresar tan felices fue que mi humor empeoro y los reprendí.

– Vaya, pero luego de eso ¿Finalmente se hicieron amigos? – Cuestiono LeeTuk recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los 4. – Bien la siguiente pregunta es una llamada en vivo ¿Hola?

– Hola, más que pregunta es expresar mi amor por EunWo oppa y Liam oppa, los amo en demasía y sólo soy fan de ustedes, no acepto que esas chicas estén junto a ustedes ellas no se lo merecen ustedes sí.

– Es una fan muy apasionada al…

– No, ella no es una fan. – Para sorpresa de todos EunWo respondió de forma sería. – Es aceptable que admire a unos más que otros, pero no voy a permitir que una "fan" menosprecie a mis miembros, hoy nos paso una situación similar donde menospreciaron a las chicas y diré algo para que quede claro. – Fue en ese momento que el chico se puso de pie y se posicionó justo en medio de ambas chicas. – Por ellas es que Liam y yo debutamos, yo las defenderé hasta el final, aunque eso quiera decir que me gané el odio de muchos, tomen mis palabras como el menor del grupo, pero realmente no permitiré que las ofendan.

– ¿Por qué quieres defenderlas tanto? – Esta vez y para sorpresa de todos fue una de las chicas de Black Pink quienes hablaron.

– Nosotros conocemos todo lo que ellas tuvieron que pasar. – Liam algo más calmado respondió observando a su maknae dándole una señal de que tomase asiento. – Lo que decimos es que ellas son las que más se esforzaron es porque a diferencia de nosotros que si vivíamos lejos de Seúl tomábamos un tren y estábamos en nuestra casa con nuestras familias, para ellas es diferente ellas han vivido aquí 7 meses solas, sin un familiar que las consuele si están tristes o frustradas. Hubo muchas veces en la que yo personalmente me sentía desanimado y fueron ellas que a pesar de tener las mismas dudas que nosotros y la misma angustia, quienes nos animaron y nos alegraron así que por favor si nos apoyan por favor apóyenos a todos que a pesar de yo ser el líder del grupo tanto para EunWo como para mi ellas son los pilares de nuestro grupo.

– Eso es muy lindo, a decir verdad, nunca habíamos escuchado a compañeros del mismo grupo defenderse de esa manera. – Respondió LeeTuk quien secaba una de sus lagrimas de sus mejillas, más él no era el único con aquella reacción todo el publico presente secaba sus lágrimas. – Esto fue un momento muy conmovedor, sigamos con la siguiente pregunta se trata del nombre de su grupo y dice "¿Es verdad que ustedes mismos eligieron el nombre de su grupo? ¿Cuál fue el motivo?"

– Oh, eso es por que Lee SooMan Sunbae-nim nos permitió escogerlo. – Respondió Amerie quien se había mantenido en silenció comenzó a responder. – El nos quería poner otro nombre, pero nos preguntó que, si queríamos otro y casualmente a pesar de todas nuestras diferencias nosotros 4 concordamos en un artista admirado, nuestra meta es ser tan bueno como el lo fue y entonces fue que solicitamos si podíamos llamarnos INSPIRATION, para que al menos podamos llevar una parte de él con nosotros.

– Creo que ya sé que artistas hablan, ¿Pero nos podrían decir su nombre? – Cuestionó LeeTuk observando a los chicos.

– Kim JongHyun. – Respondieron los 4 a la vez observando a los conductores del programa con una sonrisa totalmente radiante.

– Estoy seguro de que si los hubiese conocido hubiera estado orgullos de ustedes.

– Eso es de lo más seguro. – HeeChul habló observando a los 4 chicos. – Bien la siguiente pregunta es "Lizzy unnie, he visto muchos de sus programas de variedad y me he dado cuenta de que usa la jerga masculina para referirse a todos ¿Por qué pasa eso? ¿Y es verdad que a solamente utiliza la jerga femenina con 5 personas?"

– Aigoo. – Respondió la castaña divertida comenzando a reír. – Cómo lo explico… Cuando llegué sabía muy poco de coreano y mi hermano mayor que es profesor de lenguas me enseño a como comunicarme en un inició, pero cuando llevábamos unos 2 meses de practicas todas las noches por video llamadas me dijo la diferencia de llamar a los mayores según tu género, pero termine acostumbrándome de llamar a todos hyung o noona que inclusive ellos mismos lo asimilaron.

– ¿Y de las 5 personas quienes son? – Cuestiona HeeChul muy interesado.

– Bueno eso no es del todo verdad, suelo llamar a otras personas de igual forma

– Pero siempre lo hace cuando quiere conseguir algo. – Aseguraron los tres compañeros bastantes divertidos.

– Eso… si es verdad. Pero respondiendo a su pregunta a las únicas personas que llamo Oppa son a TVQX y a JYJ. – Asegura algo sonrojada.

– ¿Y eso por qué?

– Ellos 5 tienen un gran significado para mí, fueron al primer grupo de K-POP que admiré y pues hace dos semanas tuve el placer de conocer tanto a JunSu oppa y a JaeJoong oppa.

– Fue horrible, fue como cuando conoció a YunHo hyung o ChangMin hyung. – Explica EunWo observando al a chica. – Nosotros estábamos caminando por los pasillos cuando de la nada ella nos detiene y señala a los hyung diciendo "E-ellos s-son…" nosotros le explicamos que sí y como una fan fue a abrazarlos estuvo una semana llevándole comida a los dos y fue frustrante.

– ¿Te avergonzó mucho? – Cuestionó LeeTuk observando a los dos miembros masculinos.

– No…

– Pasa que, por esa razón, nos quedábamos con menos ración de la comida de Lizzy y ella es muy buena en la cocina. – Respondió ahora Liam con tono de frustración. – Dimos gracias de que conoció a los otros dos en el programa o sino nuestra ración de comida otra vez se hubiera visto dañada.

Ante eso una fuerte risa tomo parte por todos los presentes quienes observaban a los dos chicos quienes al parecer realmente les afectaba el hecho de que les bajaran la porción de comida por compartir con otras personas.

– Bien, bien. Antes de pasar a la siguiente pregunta Lizzy por favor envía un mensaje a 2 de tus oppa's de la forma más tierna posible. – Explico HeeChul divertido, más termino sorprendiéndose al ver como la castaña se ponía de pie.

– Esta bien primero… ¡YunHo oppa! Por favor acepta ayudarme con lo que te pediré más tarde. – Tras decir eso realizó un puchero y lanzó un pequeño beso a una de las cámaras, luego cambió la expresión una un poco más tierna y realizando un corazón con sus manos observo a otra cámara. – JaeJoong oppa, agrégame a redes sociales también debo pedirte un favor a ti. – Tras decir aquello se fue a sentar entre risas, mientras era aplaudida.

– ¡Y ella es nuestra real Maknae! – Asegura Liam divertido.

– Wauu… realmente creo que lo que dice Liam es cierto ella parece la maknae. – Dijo HeeChul observando su tarjeta. – Lo que sigue no es una pregunta sino más bien un mensaje que nos dejaron en recepción para las chicas, pero antes ¿Las dos tienen hermanos verdad?

– Si.

– Elizabeth tu hermano es mayor o menor.

– Mayor.

– ¿Por cuando tiempo?

– Tiempo… Creo que es por 5 minutos.

– ¿Espera 5 minutos? ¿Cómo es eso?

– Elizabeth y yo tenemos hermanos gemelos. – Explicó Amerie observando a los dos presentadores quienes no se lo creían del todo.

– Eh… mejor sigamos adelante con la proyección del mensaje.

Se comenzó a reproducir un video y se dejo ver a dos chicos sentados en un sofá, el primero era un joven de cabello castaño de ojos verdes más oscuros que los de Elizabeth, de hecho si se veía bien era una copia de la chica con el cabello un poco más corto y sin pecas, mientras que el otro era un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro, se notaba que era más alto que el chico sentado al lado y su parecido a Amerie era sorprendente.

– Yoh, ¿Cómo están Amerie, Lizzy? – Habló el chico castaño observando fijamente en la cámara. – Hemos visto todas sus presentaciones y pues al menos yo me enorgullezco al decir que soy familiar de ustedes.

– Y lo dice enserió, a donde va las va mostrando diciendo que son su hermana y cuñada. – Habló con un poco de fastidio el pelinegro observando a su acompañante. – Aunque es verdad que nos sentimos orgullosos, Amerie nuestros padres también te envían saludos dicen que trataran de ir a verte pronto.

– Mamá y papá también dicen lo mismo Elizabeth, a todo esto, gracias a tu amigo que se contactó con nosotros, no nos responden los mensajes solo las video llamadas, es frustrante solo saber de ustedes por el internet ¿No es así cariño? – Observa al contrarió con una suave sonrisa en sus labiales apegándose un poco a este. – A todo esto, EunWo-Ssi y Liam-Ssi gracias por cuidar a mi hermana y cuñada, sé que son un poco difíciles, pero con el tiempo te encariñas a ellas te lo digo he convivido casi 24 años de mi vida con Elizabeth y ya la comencé a querer.

– No avergüences a las chicas Aiden. – Asegura el pelinegro observando al que estaba apegado a él. – Obviando las idioteces que dice este de aquí, la verdad es que les agradecemos que las cuiden allá donde no podemos cuidarlas nosotros mismos. Con eso también pronto decir que las iremos a ver nosotros así que esperamos ser recibido por ustedes, su amigo ya nos ofreció la casa donde se queda para ir.

– Si como dice Cam, las iremos a ver ahora adiós y por favor cuiden a mi hermana y cuñada.

– Lo que dice mi castaño idiota.

Tras decir aquello la pantalla se volvió en negro donde todos se centraron donde las dos chicas de ojos de color mientras que esperaban una reacción de alguien fue cuando alguien del publico presente tomo el micrófono con autorización de la producción.

– Especialmente hoy tendremos 2 preguntas hechas por el público. – Explico LeeTuk, dándole el pase a la chica del público.

– Mare unnie, el hermano de Lizzy se refiere a ti como cuñada ¿Él está en una relación con alguna hermana de usted o algo por el estilo?

– Eh…. ¿Cómo lo explico? – Observó a la chica que le realizó la pregunta buscando una forma en responder a la interrogante. – Cam y yo somos los únicos hijos de nuestros padres, lo que sucede es que el hermano de Lizzy engatuso a mi hermano con sus ojos verdes y rostro inocente.

– Que no sé te olvide mencionar el movimiento de caderas. – Acotó la castaña observando a su amiga.

– Y el movimiento de caderas, como dice mi compañera; que finalmente los dos terminaron casándose hace 4 años. Así que en modo a respuesta mi hermano y el de Lizzy son pareja.

– Woo, eso es genial unnie y entonces ¿Ustedes están a favor de los derechos de la comunidad LGBTIQ+? ¿Qué opinan de las diferentes orientaciones sexuales? – Esta vez habló otra chica observando a las chicas totalmente curiosas por su respuesta.

– Eh...

– Yo responderé eso. – Esta vez Elizabeth tomo la palabra para responder a la fan. – Yo personalmente pienso que todos deben tener los mismos derechos, sin importar tu condición u orientación sexual, estoy a favor con la lucha LGBTIQ+, es un poco largo el nombre, pero puedo apoyarlos, además en mi familia Aiden no es el único con una orientación sexual diferente. En mi mismo caso yo me identifico como pansexual lo que explica que no necesariamente me guío por lo que es hetero normado, sino más bien yo me intereso en la persona a mi me gusta una persona no un hombre o una mujer.

Ante dicha declaración muchos de los asistentes comenzaron a hablar muchos en apoyo de las palabras de la chica, costó un poco para que la ultima pregunta o petición de la noche fuera escuchada.

– Elizabeth noona, por favor puede hacer un gesto, un beso o algo con una de las personas que están presentes. – Cuestiono un chico observando a la castaña que se ponía de pie.

– Oh… pero aquí hay muchas personas guapas, no sé a quien elegir realmente. – Asegura comenzando a moverse por donde se encontraban todos los presentes escuchando como el publico presente gritaba unos nombres hasta que detuvo frente a Jennie de Black Pink a la cual se acercó y besó con lentitud su mejilla, dejando ver como la chica se sonrojaba y las otras integrantes se sorprendían. – Aigoo mi imagen se verá perjudicada luego de esto. – Murmuró con una sonrisa en sus labios dándole un rápido beso en los labios de la chica, para luego ir a tomar asiento en su lugar.

Tras ese beso se sintieron gritos y aplausos, además de unas pifias y maldiciones. Sin embargo, el programa termino y al contrario de lo que se creía aquello no llevo repercusiones negativas e inclusive varios periódicos, telenoticieros y paginas de internet, mostraron las escenas donde los integrantes de INSPIRATION habían aparecido y el como ahora eran más y más fans que los apoyaban.  
A pesar de eso en SM era otro ambiente al menos para el grupo quienes que se encontraban entre ensayos y clases, su tiempo realmente se veía corto para todo, el grupo con la nueva integrante incluida ensayaba y se aprendían los pasos de bailes de todas las canciones que deberían interpretar, con ello ya llevaban una semana donde apenas tenían tiempo para dormir bien, además de que a pesar de eso debían lidiar con las pelas que se formaban en el nuevo grupo producto de MyungHee, ahora se encontraban en un receso producto de esas peleas.

– Permiso, les traje un poco de agua y algo de comer. – Pronunció Onew quien ingresaba junto a TaeMin, quienes traían botellas de agua y algunas botanas.

– JinKi… Estoy cansada los coreógrafos de verdad se están pasando. – Habló Amerie yendo donde se encontraba su pareja para abrazarle y plantar un beso en los labiales de este. En un principio había costado a que el líder de SHINee se acostumbrara a esa forma de que su novia le saludaba con besos puesto no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de expresión tan abierto, sin embargo, le gustaba poder estar de esa forma con ella pues durante esa semana habían sido muchos besos que había compartido con su chica.

– Lo sé, MinHo que vino antes nos menciono que los hacen ensayar las dos canciones a la vez y suelen confundirse con algunos pasos. – Respondía Onew, si bien ellos tenían cosas que hacer entre los 4 miembros del grupo se habían organizados en turnos para ayudarle a sus amigos durante sus ensayos.

– Y Elizabeth además quiere que ensayemos otra más, es una suerte que aun no le resulte conseguir que la ayuden. – Habló la chica asiática del grupo recibiendo el agua que Taemin le había entregado como a los otros dos compañeros.

– Con la diferencia de que si ella nos lo pidiera ensayaríamos inclusive en el dormitorio. – Respondió EunWo observando a la chica con cara de hastío.

– ¿Y si la ayudamos? Quizás si todos lo pedimos ellos nos puedan ayudar. – Sugirió Liam siendo observado por TaeMin quien mantenía una de las botellas en sus manos.

– Hablando de ella ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿Y en que es lo que necesita ayuda? – Cuestiono el chico de labios gruesos algo confundido.

– Uff para la primera pregunta, MyungHee la regaño y se fue frustrada. – Respondió Amerie observando al chico quien miraba con cara de sorprendido. – Ya se sabe la mayoría de los pasos, pero con el conector del segundo verso le cuesta aún… Ya saben, los pasos sencillos le cuestan.

– ¿Y por que la regañó? –Cuestionó Onew quien tomaba asiento en el suelo junto a la pelinegra quien suspiraba ante esa pregunta.

– Yo no…

– le dijo "¿Que como podía ser tan torpe equivocándose en pasos sencillos?" También la trato de mala para el baile y de que si se seguía equivocando hablaría con Sunbae-nim para que le hiciera más horas de práctica. – Habló Liam bebiendo de su botella con agua.

– No puedes tratarla así, ustedes son un grupo y se deben de apoyar en vez de hacer eso. – Habló TaeMin observando a la chica coreana con el ceño un poco fruncido. – ¿Y sobre lo que ella esta pidiendo?

– A eso, la condición de que aceptáramos a MyungHee en el grupo, fue de que nos dejara cantar HUG de DBSK, pero SooMan puso la condición de que en las primeras semanas de septiembre Elizabeth debía llevarle nuevos pasos para acompañar la canción y pues lleva una semana pidiéndole a YunHo hyung y a ChangMin hyung que si la pueden ayudar con la creación de los pasos de baile, pero ellos se niegan… Escuchamos que al parecer nuestro manager pidió eso. – Explicaba ahora Amerie apoyándose contra su novio respirando algo frustrada.

– Y es tan obstinada que no acepta nuestra ayuda. – Esta vez EunWo habló dejando la botella de agua vacía aun lado.

– ¿Y por que no me ha pedido ayuda a mí? Yo puedo ayudarle, aunque sea un poco. – Cuestionó observando a los chicos quienes suspiraban.

– Por que toda esta puta semana, esta… – Señalo a MyungHee con desgano. – Se ha encontrado apegada a ti y sabes lo celosa y orgullosa que es. – Aseguró Liam dando un suspiro. – Será mejor que vamos a verla de seguro ya fue a molestar a los hyung.

Mientras las 6 personas que se encontraban en aquella sala salían, Elizabeth se encontraba en el comedor sentada frente los integrantes de TVQX quienes la miraban con una falsa mirada de enojo.

– Por favor, ustedes son los que me pueden ayudar aquí dentro. YunHo oppa, no quiero que me crees un baile genial sólo unos pasos por favor. – La castaña ya llevaba unos 15 minutos sentada con su cabeza inclinada en modo de reverencia.

– Realmente nos gustaría ayudarte, pero debes entender que es una carga muy grande para ustedes aprenderse 3 coreografías en 2 meses y medio. – Hablaba YunHo con seriedad, la verdad quería ayudarla, pero tampoco quería que el grupo de debutantes se agotaran más de la cuenta.

– Por favor, si ustedes me ayudan con el baile todo estará bien, también hable durante esta semana con JaeJoong oppa y él dijo que me ayudaría en cuanto a lo del canto y expresiones, junto a JunSu oppa y YooChun oppa.

– Hablaste con ellos, eso es muy osado Lizzy. Pero ellos no saben el cómo les están exigiendo en estos días, además tu deberás enseñar los pasos, una cosa es aprenderlos y lo otro muy diferente es que lo enseñes. – Explicaba ChangMin esperando hacer entender a su Dongsaeng.

– Lo sé, pero los chicos me apoyan en esto y…

– No debes ser egoísta y pensar sólo en lo que tu… –YunHo comenzó a hablar un poco más golpeado para hacer entender a la castaña.

– Hyung, por favor yo también puedo ayudar en la creación de pasos. – Asegura TaeMin quien acababa de llegar tomando asiento junto a la ojiverde observando a sus mayores. – Escuche de los chicos que también están dispuestos en ensayar inclusive en sus dormitorios para poder sacar esa canción.

– TaeMin tu… – Pronunciaron los dos mayores ante la interrupción del menor de SHINee.

– Además tenemos hasta septiembre para crear nuevos pasos suaves para la canción y podemos grabarlos para que los demás puedan ir viendo, no interfieran ni con nuestras agendas ni con la de ellos ¿No es una buena idea?

– ¿Si te decimos que no a ti y a ella que pasara? – Cuestionó ChangMin observando a su menor.

– 4 personas buscan a Elizabeth y también te pedirán aceptar esta petición de ayuda que ella esta solicitando. – Explica el maknae posando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la castaña para abrazarla.

– Esta bien… mañana lleguen aquí los dos a las 7 de la mañana, d comenzaremos con la creación de los nuevos pasos. – Respondió el líder de TVQX observando como su propio maknae se ponía de pie y el lo seguía. – Nos vemos mañana.

– Muchas gracias. – Respondieron ambos a la vez, para posteriormente dirigir su mirada hacía los ojos del contrario donde se miraron por unos segundos hasta que la voz molestosa de MyungHee se escucho llegar a donde ellos se encontraban.

– TaeMin te estaba buscando, iba a decirte que quede libre por una hora ahora podemos ir a tomar ese helado que prometiste.

– ¿Eh? – El chico asiático observó a la que le habló algo aturdido, sin saber que responder.

– Estarás ocupado, mañana nos vemos. – Pronunció la castaña poniéndose de pie para alejarse de la mesa dejando a los dos solos.

Tras aquello las semanas pasaron rápido, cuando Lee SooMan pidió a Elizabeth mostrar los pasos para HUG quedo tan a gusto que autorizó que grabaran la canción y con ello poder interpretarla. Así rápidamente llegó el 22 de septiembre y el grupo de debutantes ya se encontraban descansando un poco cuando cierta llave toda poderosa llego a la sal a de ensayos.

– Bien, para INSPIRATION aquí tienen una invitación para ustedes. – Señaló Key entregando una invitación que ponía _"Estas invitado a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, es con disfraces y es un requisito explícito. La celebración será desde las 9 de la noche hasta las 3 de la mañana, los estaré esperando"._

– ¿Y cuándo será tu celebración? – Cuestiono Amerie observando al integrante SHINee.

– Pues hoy, será esperando mi cumpleaños, dio que muchos de mis amigos y los miembros de SHINee tienen mañana sin planes entonces, pedimos el salón de eventos de los dormitorios para hacer mi fiesta.

– Key… pero hoy no podemos…

– ¿Qué dices Elizabeth? No pueden no ir, es la primera fiesta donde Amerie y Onew irán como pareja formal, ya seleccioné los trajes que utilizara Onew para que no deje mal a nuestra hermosa chica de ojos azules. – Asegura el asiático.

– Es que hoy es sábado de chicas, Amerie y Elizabeth siempre van el sábado a la casa de una amiga y se quedan a dormir allí. – Explica Liam observando a su mayor.

– Pues invitan a la amiga, pero a las dos las quiero allí y si no van ya se las verán conmigo. – Aseguró el chico con ojos de zorro observando a estas.

– De seguro irán, ninguno de nosotros nos queremos perder tu fiesta. – Habló MyungHee quien observaba al con más experiencia con cierta emoción.

– Realmente me basta y me sobra que los 4 INSPIRATION originales vayan, pero como puse que la invitación es para el grupo en sí, supongo que puedes ir. – Aseguró el chico comenzando a caminar hacía la puerta de la salida, más antes de salir observó hacía atrás observando a las occidentales. – A las 4 llegara su ropa, la escogí yo especialmente así que irán e irán y esto va para los 4. – Tras decir aquello salió de la sala cerrando la puerta entre sí.

– ¿Dijo que a las 4? – Cuestiono EunWo observando a los presentes. – Son las 3:30… creo que deberemos de irnos para poder recibir esos disfraces.

– Tienes razón.

Por dicha comitiva todos los integrantes se fueron en dirección a sus dormitorios donde por un motivo de suerte llegaron al mismo tiempo que un mensajero había llegado con 4 trajes, estos simplemente los recibieron rápidamente y subieron al piso donde se encontraba la que era su casa desde hacía ya 5 meses para 4 de ellos y ya casi un mes para la resiente adquisición.

– Wooo, estoy emocionada ¿Qué disfraz habrá preparado para mi Key oppa? – Cuestiona la chica asiática recibiendo miradas negativas por parte de sus compañeros.

– Eh, MyungHee sólo hay 4 trajes, los cuales están con nuestras medidas explicitas… creo que deberás de ir a buscar tu traje por tu propia cuenta. – Habló EunWo observando como lo que llevaba en sus manos tenía etiquetas con sus nombres.

– No entiendo por que son así conmigo, trato de ser buena con ustedes y aún así si no es por TaeMin me sentiría totalmente excluida del grupo de nosotros 9.

– MyungHee como te lo explicamos… Ya no nos agradas por las cosas feas que dijiste de Amerie y Lizzy, al menos para mi debes hacer mucho merito para poder siquiera considerarte parte de este grupo y segundo, la reacción que nuestros cercanos tienen contigo es porque, si no estuvieras buscándole tanta pelea a Elizabeth, no sería así. No sé cómo, pero te las has arreglado de que TaeMin no sepa de las peleas que tienes con Lizzy y el como la tratas o sino serías tratada de igual forma como lo hace Key contigo. – Explicaba Liam quien descubría el traje que tenía su nombre dejando ver un traje demasiado elegante con estilo de "entrevista con un vampiro" tanto para él como para EunWo.

– Serán vampiros al parecer. – Habló la castaña acercándose a estos. – Bien ahora son las 4 de la tarde tengo 2 horas cómo para arreglarlos y luego Amerie y yo nos iremos donde JongMi, para convencerla de venir y nos cambiaremos allá. MyungHee si quieres que te ayude con el maquillaje apresúrate a conseguir un disfraz antes de las 6.

– Ni que necesitará tu ayuda, veremos quienes serán las mejores vestidas para esta fiesta. – Tras decir aquello se retiro de la casa que todos compartían en común, dejando a los 4 solos.

Exactamente pasaron 2 horas donde Elizabeth con apoyo moral de Amerie, vistieron y maquillaron a los chicos quienes no sé creían del todo lo pálidos que habían quedado y con el maquillaje aun más. Justamente como la castaña dijo a las 6 se retiraron a la casa de su "amiga" con sus disfraces y la maleta de maquillaje de la ojiverde, cuando estas llegaron a la casa de destino tardaron un poco en explicar al chico que iban a ver que saldrían y el debería estar disfrazado; más cuando lo convencieron se pusieron manos a la obra y actualmente tenía en el living del apartamento a JongHyun con un vestido estilo kimono largo utilizando el obi del kimono como la parte superior de este para crear una falsa ilusión de silueta femenina además de una peluca de color negro que cubría parte de los ojos del chico.

– Jong, quédate quieto que estoy haciéndote la boca. – Pedía la castaña quien con papel confort, pegamento y maquillaje había transformado la mayor parte del rostro del exidol haciendo que no se le reconocerá del todo bien.

– Debo admitir Elizabeth que con muy poco haces maravilla ¿No has pensado en ser maquilladora en vez de artista? – Cuestionaba JongHyun quien observaba de reojo su reflejo por la televisión donde decía que realmente no le reconocerían en la noche y menos en un ambiente de fiesta, él se encontraba feliz se encontraría con sus antiguos compañeros y trataría de abrazarlo, la única condición que le habían puesto era de que no hablara y este lo había aceptado.

– Realmente maquillo por diversión, no por nada en especial. – Asegura terminando finalmente con el cantante y con una sonrisa le observo por ultima vez. – Eres una chica realmente fea.

– Gracias ¿Ahora ustedes se arreglarán? – Cuestiono el chico quien se miraba por medio su teléfono celular, aun no creía que él era realmente la persona que se reflejaba.

– Si, primero Amerie, yo puedo arreglarme más rápido. – Asegura la castaña lanzándole el traje ala pelinegra quien sin palabras se metió al cuarto de baño y luego salió con un vestido de color rojo dejaba ver sus piernas y parte del escote además de ser notoriamente similar a los modelos chinos que se suelen ver.

– Key me disfrazo de una zorra china. – Pronunciaba la pelinegra observando a las dos personas que se encontraban en la sala, quienes la miraban con la boca abierta. – ¿Qué?

– KiBum tiene muy buen gusto. – Asegura la castaña acercándose a la pelinegra para comenzar a arreglar el cabello de esta y posteriormente con maquillaje el rostro de su compañera. – Bien, con un poco de maquillaje y quedas hermosa, no necesito hacer mucho con tu rostro. – Comenta divertida tomando su traje para poder caminar, sin embargo, antes señala al hombre disfrazado de mujer. – Excepto él, Jong es una chica muy fea.

– Soy linda por dentro. – Asegura el Kim observando como la castaña desaparecía dentro del baño.

– ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto JongHyun? – Pregunto la pelinegra observando a su mayor ahora con peluca.

– De hecho, estoy agradecido por esta oportunidad. – Responde tomando asiento junto a la pelinegra. – Solo los he podido ir a ver en presentaciones o conciertos, ahora poder escuchar su voz y verlos de cerca, de verdad estoy seguro de que no sé cómo pagarles todo esto a ustedes.

– Procurando no meter la pata, ya sabes, no hables con personas que puedan reconocer tu voz. – Habló la castaña saliendo del baño con un kimono corto de color negro con rojo, unas medias bucaneras y unos tacones altos.

– Lo sé… – Observo a la castaña con un gesto de incredulidad y se acercó a esta en posé de seducción. – Oye Lizzy ¿Por qué mejor, nos quedamos tu y yo aquí a jugar el cómo se quita ese lindo kimono tuyo?

– Si sobro me lo dicen. – Asegura la chica de ojos azules observando al par.

– Es una propuesta tentadora, pero Key ya nos dijo que debíamos ir las dos de cualquier forma. – Responde la chica empujando el pecho de su mayor con su índice.

– Exacto, así que mejor vamos en camino.

Y cómo si la pelinegra hubiese ordenado "las 3 chicas" se dirigieron dirección donde sería la fiesta, habían tomado un taxi dado de que luego de la fiesta JongHyun debería devolverse sólo, dado que cómo terminaba a las 3 de la mañana las verdaderas chicas y el resto de INSPIRATION hospedarían aquella madrugada en los dormitorios de SHINee. Llegaron a la fiesta cercano de las 9:30 Pm, se podía ver todo el ambiente que se generaba en esos momentos, la sala de eventos del edificio se encontraba con los invitados del artista en celebración, rápidamente las tres chicas se acercaron al cumpleañero quien se acercaba a ellas alegré.

– Menos mal y llegaron, se tardaron, pero están hermosas. – Aseguró el chico de ojos de zorro acercándose a sus dos amigas y a la invitada especial. – Tu debes ser JongMi un placer en conocerte.

– JongMi se encuentra enferma de la garganta y no puede hablar, pero aun así quiso venir a saludar. – Explica Amerie, mientras JongHyun asentía y extendía sus manos hacía su antiguo compañero con obsequio rectangular y una nota.

– Oh, gracias. – Recibió el obsequió agradeciendo con una sonrisa en sus labiales, observando la nota que decía _"Espero que lo pases genial en tu cumpleaños, siento el no poder hablar contigo, pero mi garganta me mata. Por cierto, vi hace mucho tiempo en un programa que querías la chaqueta que te traje, espero que sea de tu taya y gracias por invitarme."_ La nota había sido extraña, pero no le dio importancia. – Bien, JongMi, siéntete a gusto y eres libre de ir por todo el salón. Ahora Amerie, tu príncipe azul chino fue a buscar unas cosas que faltaron a los dormitorios así que eres libre por unos 10 minutos para ir a vitrinear como soltera.

– Si serás. – Respondió la pelinegra divertida. – Iré con JongMi a bailar, mientras le das las instrucciones a Lizzy.

– ¿Instrucciones? – Cuestiona la chica observando como sus dos "amigas" se retiraban a la pista de baile.

– Si, pues verás tienes dos misiones hoy la primera es… ¿Qué hace esa perra vestida así? – Cuestionó el Kim observando cómo TaeMin entraba junto a MyungHee quien venía con un kimono similar al de Elizabeth, más unas sandalias tradicionales. – Debí haberle enviado un disfraz de perro para que combinara con su personalidad.

– Basta de tratarla mal, si hacemos eso solo nos rebajaremos a su nivel. – Asegura Elizabeth quien en esos momentos observaba la escena con el rostro cabizbajo, para posteriormente sonreírle al cumpleañero. – Además se ve muy bien, ambos parece que tienen traje de pareja.

– Claro que sí, pero el maldito problema es que el traje de pareja era entre tú y TaeMin, no entre ella y él. – Explica el asiático. – Realmente lo siento, no debí haberla invitado.

– Bromeas, si no lo hubieras hecho hubiese estado como "TaeMin oppa, key oppa no me invito a su fiesta, son todos malos conmigo oppa has algo" – Pronunciaba la castaña divertida haciendo reír a su mayor, más aquello termino al ver que de la pareja que estaban hablando estaban frente a ellos.

– Te lo dije oppa, ellos son malos conmigo. – Asegura la chica señalando a los que recientemente reían, más observó como TaeMin observaba embobado a la ojiverde cómo si no se creyera que era realmente la misma persona.

– Si, si… Lizzy por favor no seas mala con ella. – Responde sin apartar la mirada de la chica frente a ella.

– ¡Omo! Pequeña mi sorpresa para ti ha llegado. – Murmuró Key, notando el cómo su maknae observaba a la chica, más este buscaba venganza por haber llegado con ella. – Deberías ir y tratar de hacer magia.

– ¿De que hablas? – Cuestiono la chica para luego observar a la dirección señalada por el cumpleañero donde se encontraba JaeJoong y posteriormente le fue señalada otra dirección donde estaba YunHo conversando con algunos integrantes de super junior. – Oh… JaeJoong oppa.

Con sólo esas palabras la chica se retiró de donde se encontraba para acercarse al castaño quien ingresaba al lugar vistiendo un extraño traje blanco y unas pequeñas alas que adornaban sus espaldas.

– Elizabeth-Ssi – Contesto el chico, aquella chica le había impresionado cuando la había agregado a sus redes sociales, no esperaba a que esta le pidiera ayuda para interpretar la canción HUG. No obstante, termino conociendo a todos los integrantes del grupo a que ella pertenecía y sin problemas dado que eran meticulosos para que el personal de SM no se diera cuenta de ello.

– Key te invito, eso es bueno. – Asegura la chica sonriente terminando de acercarse a este con una tenue y natural sonrisa en sus labios.

– Fue Problemático el ingresar, MinHo-Ah me ayudo a entrar sin ser visto, a decir verdad. – Asegura el chico con una suave sonrisa en sus labiales algo más cómodo al encontrarse con una conocida. – JunSu y YooChun no quisieron venir, Key les especifico en sus invitaciones que debían venir de blanca nieves y el cazador, al final ninguno quiso hacer de blanca nieves.

– Oh, ahora que lo mencionas nadie ha venido con un disfraz repetido, supongo que Key especifico en las invitaciones que disfraz deberían usar.

– ¿Con ustedes no lo hizo?

– De hecho, a nosotros nos envió los trajes que deberíamos usar.

– Al menos acertó contigo, te vez muy linda con el kimono. – Aseguró el chico con una tímida sonrisa en sus labiales.

– Oppa, si dices eso pareciera que me estas coqueteando. – Asegura la chica divertida, si bien le gustaba aquel mayor, le gustaba en demasía, a decir verdad; jamás esperaría tener algo con él. – Mira quédate aquí iré a buscar un compañero en el baile.  
– Ok, iré a hablar con algunos chicos que conozco. – Asegura el mayor observando cómo la chica se alejaba del lugar

Así fue como la castaña se alejo para ir en busca del compañero de baile, acercándose hacía una esquina donde se encontraban HeeChul y otros SuJus junto al que era su presa en aquella noche, más cuando caminaba no encontró de vista ni a JongHyun disfrazado de mujer ni a Key, supuso que era por la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor, así que simplemente opto por dirigirse hacía donde lo había planeado.

– YunHo oppa, ¿Cómo estás? – Cuestiono la chica observando al asiático mayor pasando por entremedio de los amigos de este.

– Claro, ella pasa de nosotros, pero con YunHo es todo un amor. – Asegura HeeChul sintiéndose ofendido.

– Eish… Kim HeeChul, no estoy para celos ahora, vengo a buscar a oppa para que baile conmigo. – Asegura la chica con una sonrisa. – Tengo un angelito que gustaría de conocerle. – Respondió la chica señalando al único ser que estaba vestido de blanco completo.

– Oh, ya veo es mejor que un demonio como YunHo corrompa a ese ángel. – Aseguro el chico, reconociendo a la persona señalada, entendiendo lo que se refería, por su parte YunHo se encontraba vestido totalmente de rojo y con una diadema que dejaba ver dos cuernos de demonio.

– Entonces me lo llevo. – Aseguró la chica con una suave sonrisa tomando la mano del mayor para jalarle la mana dando a entender a que le siguiera.

– ¿A que ángel se refieren HeeChul? – Cuestiono DongHae observando como su amigo se perdía entre los invitados.

– Al parecer Key invito a JaeJoong hyung y creo que nuestra Lizzy esta haciendo de celestina. – Explicó el chico mientras observaba como finalmente la chica llegaba con YunHo donde JaeJoong.

Mientras aquello sucedía por otro lado Amerie se encontraba bailando con MinHo, Onew no aparecía y pues el chico con ojos de rana había finalmente pedido que esta lo acompañara mientras el novio de esta llegara.

– Realmente te vez hermosa Amerie. – Pronunció MinHo entre el baile, observando el cómo estaba vestida de pies a cabeza.

– Puedo decir que el traje de príncipe rana te sienta muy bien. – Aseguró la chica mientras bailaba al son de la música con cierta tranquilidad, no podía negar que aun se sentía confundida por lo que aquel chico frente a ella le producía, pero también sabía que estaba feliz y contenta con su noviazgo, sus sentimientos estaban divididos, pero a pesar de eso quería mantener una amistad con aquel chico que le hacía sentir segura.

– Gracias, supe que te gustaban las ranas. – Comentó algo divertido, estaba aprovechando cada oportunidad que tenía con la chica para cortejarla y tratarla bien, más como el tiempo avanzaba más y más pensaba que perdería aquella apuesta con su hyung.

– Hacen bonita pareja ¿Pero me puedo sumar? – Pronunció el mayor de SHINee que llegaba al lugar con una sonrisa, no era su intención si quiera el separarlos.

– Hyung…

– Vamos MinHo, estarás solo si te alejas de nosotros, TaeMin esta entretenido con MyungHee y a Lizzy la vi por allí con YunHo hyung y JaeJoong hyung. – Explicaba el chico, en sus intenciones no era incomodar a MinHo quien en esos momentos se encontraba en la posición de demostrar que él era el novio de la pelinegra frente a ellos.

Así transcurrió la noche algo tranquila en un momento a otro tanto el trio que conformaba Amerie, MinHo y Onew se habían acercado a bailar junto a YunHo, Elizabeth y JaeJoong. No obstante, cuando era cercano de la hora de termino de la fiesta ambas amigas se preguntaron que había pasado con su "amiga" y como si fuera un mal presagio se pudo escuchar la voz de MinHo.

– Key se esta besando con la amiga de Amerie y Elizabeth.

– ¿Qué? – Respondieron las dos a la vez observando la escena y sin palabra alguna ambas se fueron en dirección hacía aquel lugar, mientras se acercaron pudieron observar como estos se apartaban de la unión de sus labios para finalmente observarse.

– Mi Bummie. – Pronunció JongHyun olvidándose de que se encontraba de incognito en esos momentos, más lo recordó cuando observo la cara de Shock de su menor.

– ¿J-JongHyunnie? – Pronunció comenzando a sofocarse y a sentir que la respiración le faltaba, no podía ser que hubiera escuchado aquella voz provenir de esa persona extraña y cuando prontamente sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse en lagrimas llegaron las chicas.

– Amerie llévatela de aquí. – Pronunció Elizabeth quien abrazaba a Key ahora quien comenzaba a llorar y esta obedeció sin problema alguno con su ceño fruncido observando a su "amiga".

– Tu encárgate de él. – Pronunció fuerte, mientras se alejaba con JongHyun casi arrastrándole del lugar.

Por su parte Elizabeth con cuidado guio a Key poco después a la salida, antes deteniéndose donde TaeMin quien conversaba con los chicos de EXO sumando a MyungHee.

– TaeMin, encárgate de despachar a todos la fiesta se acabó aquí, pídele ayuda los chicos.

Tras decir eso y sin dejar que el pelinegro en esos momentos respondiera ella se alejo con un Key envuelto en lágrimas, mientras que fuera y ya algo lejos de allí en un taxi se encontraba Amerie con JongHyun.

– Solo una mierda te pedimos, pero no tu vas y no solo no la cumples, sino que lo besas. – Exclamaba la chica molesta observando, al contrario.

– No me arrepient…

– No sé trata de cómo te sientes, se lo que tuviste con él; con un demonio lo sé y también se cómo él está con tu supuesta muerte ¿Crees que es justo para él?

– Pero Amerie era mi oportunidad.

– Oportunidad y una mierda, lo dejaste mal Jong. Sólo espero que Elizabeth pueda calmarlo.

Sin saber lo que la pelinegra decía Elizabeth había subido a los dormitorios junto a Key, quien al llegar a su habitación comenzó a llorar fuertemente, el quería olvidarse por completo de la persona que se fue dejándolo solo pero no podía, le costaba y más ahora que imagino la voz de este con la persona que se estaba besando.

– Ya no puedo… ya no puedo… Lizzy ¿Hubiese sido mejor que lo acompañara? Podía haberlo hecho en esos momentos solo debí haber tomado el valor de seguirlo a otra vida y… – No pudo continuar por que la chica ahora lo abrazaba con ternura conteniendo su llanto.

– No digas eso Bum, por favor Key sin ti nosotras no hubiéramos durado ni un día en la compañía, además hubiese sido peor perderlo a él y a ti creo que hubiese sido mi ruina. – Respondía la chica, ella le había contado que recayó en una depresión cuando supo la muerte de JongHyun, pero ahora se sentía culpable. – Por favor no llores.

– ¿Pero aun así por que me dejo? Debí haberlo acompañado…debí haberlo sostenido yo…

– No…no… eso no es verdad Key, él…él…está…– Antes de confesar la verdad sobre JongHyun fue callada por un beso que el que estaba llorando le había proporcionado, fue cortó, pero ambos se habían sonrojado y observando.

– Yo… Lizzy…

Sin dejarlo continuar ahora ella quien lo besaba entre lágrimas, siendo correspondiendo. Ambas partes se encontraban sufriendo por amor Key por un amor perdido y Lizzy por un amor no correspondido, lentamente se fueron perdiendo en aquel beso donde el integrante de SHINee alzo a la chica entre sus brazos sin romper la unión de sus labios depositándola a la orilla de su cama quedando entre las piernas de ella.

– Juro por dios que no dejare que vuelvas a usar un kimono con un obi. – Aseguró Key sobre los labios de la castaña buscando una forma de quitar la ropa de la chica, ya se había olvidado el por que estaba llorando, siendo que ahora se concentraba simplemente en como podía poseer a la ojiverde de una manera rápida.

– No importa, el kimono es lo suficientemente corto. – Murmuró la chica llevando sus labios al cuello del cantante para besarlo y luego nuevamente tomar los labios de este. Ambos se encontraban tan absortos en aquel momento que no sintieron la puerta abrirse y siendo así descubiertos.

– Elizabeth, Key los invitados ya se fue…rón... – Pronunció el Maknae de SHINee quien no procesaba la escena que estaba viendo, su hyung, su Omma estaba sobre la castaña besándola y está respondiéndole aquel beso.

– TaeMin… – Murmuraron los dos antes de ver como el chico abandonaba la habitación de manera rápida.

Continuara…


End file.
